Elves Don't Exist Do they?
by Vadrozsa
Summary: My first LOTR fanfic, so i would love it if you could review this. A Rebel genius goes to Middle earth to finish up the mess created. Guess who's my fave. character? :)
1. Elves Don't Exist, Do they?

**Elves Don't Exist… Do they?**

"Oh shit, I am like so late." Joari muttered as she rushed down the street. She knew that those words had earned her even more stares as she pushed her way through the throng. After all, who would have thought that punks would actually be worried about punctuality? But they do have a right to you know, she reminded herself, even as she felt a stab of irritation. Think about it, how many good, nice, obedient kids walked around in leather and raver jeans with electric blue streaks in their hair? None, she sighed, as she walked into the little path through the forest to her home. Today was indeed depressing, with teachers and students' giving her disapproving looks as she walked through the halls. Strange, they didn't seem to mind when she aced her tests and did her work excellently. All because she had a 'different' dress sense...

As she walked along, moaning about the narrow-mindedness of her fellow beings, she suddenly spotted a book in the grass. That's weird, she thought, walking up to where it lay. Slowly, she picked in up. I wonder whose it is... she mused, looking at it. The cover was missing, so she had to flip through the pages to find out what it was. She opened the book and was shocked to see golden streaks of light. What the heck, she thought, and looked up.

Straight into a pair of eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "This is private..." Before she could finish, the man covered her mouth. "Keep still," he hissed. Just then, the sound of rushing feet came nearer, as a group of... Joari almost screamed. They were hideous! Like the monsters she had seen in the movies, except now they were more up close and personal. Unlike the cold creatures in the theaters, these were literally pulsing with hate. The man pulled them closer to the tree, his muscles taunt.

After what seemed like eternity, the creatures left. The man slowly relaxed. Joari was stilled stunned after what she had seen. The man faced her. "Tell me," he demanded, "What is a girl like you doing in the forest?" She rolled her eyes. What a pick up line! Then she froze. "Forest?" she looked around at the towering trees around her. Oh my goodness! I really am in a forest! What to do what to do....

Legolas looked at the girl in front of him. He had been luring the group of orcs away from his fellowship, when the girl suddenly just appeared in front of him. There had been no warning, and he did not sense her presence. He would have bumped into her if he didn't happen to be looking straight ahead when she appeared. The darkening sky alerted him though. He had to get back to his friends. 

While Joari was still getting used to her surroundings, the guy suddenly grabbed her hand. "Follow me!" he ordered as he took off, dragging her along. She sighed as she began to pick up her pace. Like I have a choice...

                                                                ***~~~~~***

"Legolas!" Frodo cried upon seeing his fair friend. "We were so worried!" Merry and Pippins would have asked more questions, if not for the strange look on the archer's face. "We have a problem..." he said, as a strange girl suddenly stumbled into the clearing.

What the... Joari thought, her blurry eyes becoming alert as she took in the strange scene in front of her. There were men in all sizes and ages in front of her, they too staring.

"She sure is a sight to see!" Aragorn chuckled, as the rest of the fellowship continued staring at the strange human girl. After all, how many women, race or culture non-withstanding would wear such clothes? She was wearing a pair of very loose pants, with what seemed to be a sleeveless leather vest. She was bearing a piece of spiked leather around her wrist and neck, and her chin-length hair was blue and black. Maybe she's a slave... he mused, looking at her wrist.

"Who are you? Why did your bring me here? What the heck are you guys. You seem to be a walking freak show..." Gimli growled. Aragorn put a placating hand on the dwarf.

"Yes my lady, we have not been formally introduced. My name is Aragorn. These here are my comrades, Legolas," pointing to the blonde hair elf, "Gimli," the dwarf awkwardly bowed, " and Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam." The hobbits nodded sagely, still unused to the sight of such as she. "What brings you here lady..."

                "Joari. My name's Joari for Christ's sake. Stop calling me lady will'ya?"

                "Who's Christ?" Pippin piped out. (Sorry, couldn't resist)

                "He's... well, he's the son of God! Though his name is supposed to be Jesus..." she trailed off.

                "What is your God's name?" Legolas asked, interested.  "Well... he has a lot of names! But most of the time, we just call him God." Legolas looked puzzled at her answers but let it rest.

                "So, are you from Middle-Earth?" Aragorn asked.

                "Middle-Earth?" Joari looked puzzled. "As in the Equator? Nah~ Never been there." At her words, the fellowship fell silent. Equator? She obviously wasn't from Middle-Earth. But where was she from?

                Aragorn looked at the dark sky. "We'll ask more questions later. Right now, let's go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Turning to Joari, he asked, "I trust you'll be joining us?" 

                "Of course," Joari snapped. She winced inwardly at her snippy tone. She was just feeling rather frightened-no, not frightened, confused. "Sorry about that," she apologized. Legolas motioned to her, "Come, I've got a bedroll you can use." Gratefully, she followed him to the horses. 

                "Thanks." She said, as he handed her the bedroll. "You're the one that saved my ass right? Thanks. It was cool of you to." She stated before walking off, leaving a rather befuddled elf behind. Ass? Cool? What does she mean? He thought, as he stared at her retreating back.

***~~~~~***

                "Crack!" Joari shot up, startled. "What was that?" she asked to no one in particular. 

                " It was just the fire, Lady Joari," a low voice answered her. She turned around. It was Legolas.

                " Oh. Sorry, did I wake you?" "No, I was on watch." she frowned. "Why? It seems perfectly safe here. It's not like a lion is going to jump out of nowhere and eat us up."

                Legolas looked at her; "there are worse things then animals out there my lady." With sudden recollection, Joari shivered. "You mean those... things that were chasing you?" He looked her solemnly. "they are orcs." 

                Joari didn't answer. Instead, she changed the topic. "Where are you guys headed?" she asked. "To Rivendell, of Elrond's domain. "Rivendell? I don't think I've ever heard off that." "It is the place of the elves my lady." Legolas replied.

                "Elves? Are you joking? They don't exist!" Legolas looked at her bemusedly. "I am an elf." 

                Joari looked at him. Okay... nutcase alert. "I'm sure you are, Legolas. How old do you think I am? Ten?" He looked at her, obviously puzzled. "No, you should be at least half my age, which is about..." he did a mental calculation. " One thousand three hundred and forty nine years old." He answered honestly. She looked at him incredulously. "You don't look that old," Legolas smiled at her reaction. "Lady, elves are eternal. They live forever." She still looked at him, shocked. "That would make you the oldest living creature on the face of the Earth!" And the best looking one too I might add she said to herself silently. 

                Just then, Aragorn awoke. "Ah, Lady Joari, Legolas. You have awoken already. Come, let us rouse the rest and continue onwards." With that, he started waking up the others.

                As they were finishing of breakfast, Joari asked one more question. "What are you guys?" 

                Gimli replied, "I am a dwarf, most fearsome race of Middle-Earth."

                Legolas replied, "I'm an elf my lady, as you already know."

                Aragorn said, " I'm a human, like you." Inwardly, Joari relaxed. At least human beings exist here, she thought.

                At last, the remaining four said, "We are hobbits."

                With those words, it was as if everything clicked into place. Hobbits, Rivendell, Elves, Dwarfs, Middle-Earth, Orcs... "Oh my god! I'm in a J.R..." she fainted, straight into the arms of Gimli.

                "By my axe! Why did she faint?" Gimli asked as he lay her down. "Now what shall we do?" 

                Aragorn thought for a minute. "We'll put her with Legolas. I'll be forging ahead and she's too tall for the rest of you, no offence intended," 

                As Pippin helped Legolas lift the girl up, he suddenly started blushing. "Oh my," he murmured, as he went off to mount his horse. Legolas stared after him, wondering at the hobbit's strange behavior. He started adjusting Joari's position in front of him. Absently, he looked in front. 

                And he could see why, as his cheeks started reddening. 

                                                                                ***~~~~~***


	2. MidNight Conversation

Mid-night conversation

(Just remember, Joari's clothes are different from what the members of the fellowship are used to, so it has some, ahem, *features* that they aren't used to)

Just before they left, Frodo swung by on his mare, holding Joari's backpack. "Legolas, are you alright?" he asked, concerned, as he shook the blushing elf. "What? Oh… I've got a problem. Erm… Lady's Joari's clothes are rather… erm…revealing…" the elf stammered off, not sure how to continue. He glanced forward down, before firmly averting his eyes from her, well, front. Sam, who was behind Frodo, understood immediately. Well, somewhat. "Maybe there's something in her bag that would help. It _is_ cold after all." He offered, holding the bag up as he did. 

Eagerly, Legolas grabbed the bag. "Thank you my little friend." He breathed, quickly opening the bag as he did so. Frodo and Sam exchanged a look as they rode off. What was that about? They wondered.

Frantically, Legolas looked through the pack. There were many strange and unknown devices in the bag. Just when he was about to despair, he hit pay dirt. He took out a brightly colored tunic. It was green and tan colored. "Why, they're even in my favorite colors," he murmured a little sheepishly. He quickly put it over her head. The arms of the tunic hung down, but he dared not touch her anymore than he had to. 

"Let's go!" Aragorn cried out, his horse neighing impatiently. Even the horses were eager to be back in Rivendell.

Legolas made his horse move in a gentle canter, careful not to disturb the girl in his arms.

They reached Rivendell by noon.

***~~~~~***

Joari woke around late evening. "What the hell," she moaned tiredly, "did I fall asleep again? And to think, I had the weirdest dream…" She yawned, stretching. She stepped from the bed, rubbing her eyes. Where's my rug? She thought, as she looked down at her dress… Wait a damned minute…"A DRESS!?" she screeched. She looked up, taking in her surroundings. "Oh no…" she moaned, sitting hard on her bed. As she did, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she glanced at her side. She had not sensed anyone. "Oh shit, your real…" she groaned at what met her eyes.

Aragorn smiled down at the girl. He had happened to stop by with Arwen to check on the girl. "Yes, I am," he assured her. "Art thou feeling better?" Arwen asked soothingly. 

Joari looked at the elven princess. "I guess I am, considering the fact that I suddenly found myself in a forest with this guy who claims he's gonna live forever coz' he's an elf, been chased by a group of orcs, met a dwarf with a group of hobbits, which all can't exist except in deep, deluded corners of my mind, or a book by J.R Tolkien. Either then that, I'm perfectly fine, save I don't know how to get my ass outta here and back to the real world!" Arwen smiled. She liked this frank girl, with all her strange mannerisms and such.

Aragorn frowned. "You have a point. How did you get here? And how are you going to get back?" He shrugged. "Enough of these kind of talk. Since dinner has already been served, how would you like to go down to the kitchen with us? We can give you a brief tour of the palace on the way." "Palace?" Joari's eyes widened. "Sure. Why don't we skip the dinner? I'm not that hungry." 

Arwen lifted an eyebrow. "Not hungry? You have been asleep for almost a full day!" 

Joari shrugged. "So what? At least I had breakfast this morning." "And you barely finished it before you fainted." Aragorn pointed out. "No, you must have something to eat."

Seeing that Joari was about to object, Arwen quickly said, "Come, let us go already."

"But I can't go out wearing this!" Joari stated. Arwen gave her a once over. "What is wrong with thy attire? It is most assuredly becoming of thee." "But it's a dress! Where are my original clothes? I'll feel more comfortable in them." Joari asked. Arwen shook her head. "Thy clothes are being washed, and will only be ready early morn." Joari shook her head in defeat. "Okay, let's go then," she said as she was led out of the room.

As Arwen and Aragorn showed her around, Joari let her mind wonder. Why am I here? Did it have something to do with that book? Maybe she was looked in the book, unable to get out, forever stuck in one of the best classics in time… No, it was too depressing to consider. "What's that smell?" she asked, as they neared the kitchen. Aragorn smiled, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "It is your dinner my lady," he answered and they entered the kitchen. 

After having the best dinner she had ever tasted in her life, she walked back contentedly with Aragorn. Right now I'm really in the mood for music, she thought. Wait another minute… "Where's my stuff?" she gasped. Arwen, who happened to be speaking to Aragorn, stopped mid-sentence. "What's 'stuff'?" she asked, curious. However, Aragorn had made a guess by now. "Do you mean your belongings?" "Yes." She answered gratefully. He thought for a while. "I do believe they're with Legolas. Would you like me to show you the way to his room?" she looked at him. Hmm… he looks tired… "Oh nevermind, just give me some directions, I'm sure I can find the way. You look tired. Go get some rest or something." He bowed. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness my lady. It is on the second level, just on the right hand corner." Joari smiled and gave him a peace sign. "Anytime hon'. See' ya guys. 'Nite" And flew off, leaving Aragorn and Arwen to puzzle over her words. 

Hmm… second floor…check…right corner… corner… check. "Looks like I've found it" Joari said, as she looked at the intricately carved doors. She knocked, hoping that Legolas would answer. A muffled "Come in." came through the door. She opened the door and stepped in, almost banging into Legolas, who was about to open the door for her. For a moment, their lips were just an inch apart. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Joari stepped out of their 'embrace' "Sorry about that. Didn't know you were behind the door, she shrugged, heading for his bed. 

Legolas however, was just standing there, looking at her. He was rather surprised to see her, and she looked beautiful in the dress. It was some time before he realized she was staring at him from the bed. "I'm sorry too. Have you recovered?" She nodded. "Yes." She laughed. "It's pretty obvious isn't it? When I woke up, I found my clothes were gone and that I was wearing this… thing. Arwen said they would only be returned in the morning. Even my tracks were gone." He had noticed. "A dress looks… more…appropriate on you my lady. What are tracks?" 

"Shoes." She sighed. 

"My lady, did you have a reason for coming? I'm sure it wasn't for bumping into me." Legolas asked. "Oh yar! I was wondering if you had my… belongings? Aragorn said that you may have it." 

"Ah yes, your pack. Please wait a moment." Legolas went to a door and entered. 

He came back, pack in hand. She opened it. "Thank you! Nice pad you have here." She complimented. "Excuse me my lady? Pad?" She sighed, "Place. Room." "Oh… thank you." "It's alright. By the way Legolas, did you see my cardigan? It olive green and khaki." Legolas started blushing. "Lady, do you mean your tunic? I think it should be washing with the rest of your clothing." "Oh." She looked at him closely. "Did you put it on for me?" With that, Legolas blushed a little deeper. "It was rather…chilly… and your clothes did not seem to…keep out the cold, so I put it on you." Joari stared at him a little more closely. "Thanks. Are you alright Legolas?" "I am fine my lady." They sat in silence for a minute. 

"Thank you Legolas. I'd better be going." She said, heading for the door. "Your welcomed anytime, my lady." He said, leading her out. 

When she left, Legolas went over to his bed and sat down. He sighed, lying down. He thought about the quest, and all his adventures. Yet of all his experiences, the Lady Joari was definitely the most unusual one. He was thinking deeply about her, when a knock sounded on his door. 

Before he could react, the door opened and Joari's head appeared. "Legolas!" she cried, "are you around?" He replied before thinking. "Yes, I'm on the bed." She quickly walked over, closing the door behind her as she did. "I'm lost!" she exclaimed. "I have absolutely no idea where my room is! I don't suppose you have any clue?" 

Legolas shook his head. "Sorry my lady. I do not know." She groaned. "Awww man. I don't supposed I could bunk in with you?" Legolas looked shocked. "Come on," she begged, "I'll let you listen to music with me…" she added whimsically. That perked up his interest "What do you mean by that?" "Say yes first." She ordered. "But it isn't proper…" She grinned impishly. "Well, you don't have to stay awake you know. I don't need to sleep anymore, so it's not like we're really sleeping together." Legolas blushed. "Fine. But let us listen to this music you were talking about." "So it's settled then." She put out her hand. "Deal?" he shook it. "Deal!"

She went over to the bed and sat next to him, taking out her Discman and her CD case. "So what would you like to listen to?" Judging from his blank stare, she gathered he had no idea what she was talking about. "Okay, fine. Let's listen to a compilation okay?" "Can those things really sing?" Legolas asked incredulously as she plugged in her headphones. "Well… something like that." She handed him a headphone. "Here, put this in your ear." Obviously baffled, he followed her instructions nonetheless. 

As the song started, Legolas jerked the earpiece away. "What's wrong?" Joari asked, stopping the player. "It's too loud for me." He explained. "Oh." She thought about it "How about this?" she asked, wearing both the headphones. She pressed play. "Perfect." He said, as the music blasted away in her ear. They both quieted down as the music played… 

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as  
A poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without  
A sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and  
I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
'Cause living with him must have  
Damn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as  
A poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
No, no, no

-nickelback

Legolas shuddered, despite the fact that Joari was happily grinning. "Are all your songs like that?" She looked at him, puzzled. "No. Why? Didn't you like it?" "It's… different." She fell silent. "Can you sing?" she asked. He looked at her. "Yes, but not very well. Why?" "Could you sing me one of your songs? So I'll know what you're more used to. I'm sure I can find something to match your taste." He looked hesitant. "Please." He sighed. And began his song.

rithannen i geven,  
thangen i harn,  
na fennas i daur,  
ol dur ristannen,  
Eryn echuiannen,  
i ngelaidh dagrar,  
ristar thynd, cua tawar,  
Dambedir enyd i ganed,  
Si linna i waew trin ylf,  
Isto i dur i chuiyl,  
i ngelalaidh dagrar.  
  
Ok here is the translation.  
  
Earth shakes,  
Stone breaks,  
The forest id at you door,,  
The dark sleep is broken,  
The woods have amoken,  
The trees have gone to war,  
Roots rend, wood bends,  
The Ents have answered the call,  
Through the branchs the wind now sings,  
Feel the power of living things,  
The trees have gone to war.

She stared at him. "That was beautiful." He shrugged, "We elves are a musical people." She grinned. "I can tell. What was it about?" "It's about how love surpasses all things." "I think I may have a good song. Wanna hear?" he nodded. "Yes, my lady."

deai kara dore kurai tatsu no ka wa kazoeta koto nai kedo 

mou zuibun issho ni sugoshiteiru ki ga suru yo 

yoru ni makesouna hi wa denwa shite shimau itsumo 

"ima kara sugu soko e ikou ka" to sono kotoba dake de sukuwareru 

onaji kankyou de niita you na keiken tsunde kiteiru kara kana 

fushigina hodo kimi no koto wo chikaku ni kanjirareru 

itsumo tayotte bakari gomen ne nan'nimo dekinai watashi dakedo 

mune ni egaita sono yume itsuka kanau no wo dare yori inotteiru 

kimi ga daisukina ano hito to shiawase ni naremasu you ni... 

zutto tameteta mono ga kyuu ni afuredashita toki 

tonari ni ita kimi made isshoni morainaki shite waratteita 

hoshi no kazu hodo no deai to wakare wo kurikaeshi 

ano koro mada ushinau mono no hou ga ookatta kedo ima wa chigau 

itsumo tayotte bakari dakeredo kondo wa watashi ga mamoru kara ne 

honto wa kimi mo tsuyoku wa nai shi hitori ja irarenai koto mo shitta 

kimi ga daisukina ano hito to waratte irareru you ni... 

-Wishing. Ayumi Hamasaki

Legolas smiled. He definitely liked this song. "What's is this about?" he asked Joari. There was no answer. Despite what she had said, she had fallen asleep. Legolas smiled at the slumbering girl. "Goodnight my lady," he said, as he covered her with sheets. He looked at the CD player. "Now how am I going to stop this?" he wondered, staring at the spinning disc. 

***~~~~~***

Legolas knocked on Aragorn's door. "Aragorn? Are you in?" Aragorn opened the door. "What is it Legolas?" "Lady Joari is asleep in my bed. She couldn't find her way back. So I was wondering if I could sleep over here for the night?" Aragorn nodded. "Come on in my friend." Aragorn went to get a separate cot from his closet. "So what did you and the lady talk about?" he asked bluntly. Legolas shook his head, "You're direct. We were just talking about things. Music mainly." "Music?" "Yes. She has this strange device which can make round discs sing songs. It's rather fascinating. " Legolas stopped talking, thinking back on the strangely beautiful song he had heard. Aragorn looked at his friend's face carefully. He recognised that look. Inwardly, he smiled. "Goodnight Legolas." He said, turning his back towards his friend. "Goodnight Aragorn." Legolas replied absently, as he replayed the night's encounter. 

***~~~~~**

P.S. Can anyone pass me a real elf song? I think I used German or something for the one in this fic. By the way, to make this clear, my character has got a crush on Aragorn. Don't ask me why. She just got too caught up in her feelings I guess. Looks like Legolas will have to work doubly hard to win her!!!

Note: The song Legolas sang is from DRUIDGIRL. Thanks!


	3. Shattered Illusions

Shattered Illusions

The early morning sun streamed in through the windows, lightening up the room with its rays. Joari drowsily opened her eyes. She propped herself up on the bed, as her mind started to wake up. The first thing she noticed was Legolas was gone. I wonder where he went, she mused, getting up. A knock on the door sounded. "Come in!" she cried, straightening.

Arwen stepped in. "Good morning, Lady Joari." She greeted.

Joari inclined her head. "Good morning to you too. How did you know I would be here?"

Smiling, Arwen replied, "Legolas spent the night with Aragorn, and the both of them have already gone down. Legolas told me that you were in his room and since breakfast will soon be served soon, I was wondering if you would like to join us. The fellowship will be officially welcomed then." Seeing how excitedly wordy Arwen seemed to be, Joari quickly consented. "Sure I will. I was just wondering if you had my clothes? I would feel more comfortable in them." Arwen frowned. She had already seen the clothes. "I think you'd better not wear them now. Your clothes are of a… unique style, and you would tend to stand out. Why don't you try another dress?" 

Joari looked around the room. "I would if I could. But as you can see, I happen to be in Legolas's room… wait." She turned to Arwen. "Arwen, could you continue ahead without me? I'll join you later." 

Arwen looked puzzledly at her. "Are you sure?"

Joari waved her out. "Yes yes I'm sure. I'll ask for directions there okay?" Not sure what else to do, Arwen left. 

As the door closed behind her, Joari quickly stifled a giggle. Impishly grinning, she looked around the room. "Now which one of these doors is the wardrobe?"

***~~~~~***

As the opening song ended, Legolas noticed a figure duck into the dining hall. He followed the figure with his eyes. It seemed faintly familiar. But no elf he knew would ever try sneaking into the dining hall! He looked around his table, where the fellowship, along with Elrond's family, sat. Only the seat across him, beside Aragorn, was empty. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Follow me." A low voice whispered, tugging him toward one of the pillars. He followed. 

"Good morning." Joari greeted the dumbstruck prince, as he stared at her, secretly enjoying his current loss for words. 

She was wearing one of his silver-threaded black pants, along with a light blue tunic. Over the tunic, she wore one of his hunting vests. As he was taller then her, she folded up the pants until they covered her slippers. She had twisted and tied up her hair with metallic blue hairpins. All in all, she looked like a funky pop idol.

"Thanks for the clothes Legolas," she told the gaping prince, "I hope I didn't use anything important." Legolas finally found his voice. "Good morning lady Joari, you look… beautiful." In a strangely alien way, he added. She looked at him, surprised. "Beautiful?"

Legolas quickly changed the topic. "Come, you must be hungry. Breakfast has just started." He offered her his arm. "Shall I escort you to the table?" She stared at the proffered arm uncomprehendingly, before realizing what it meant. "Thank you." she said, placing her hand on his. 

Tables fell silent as they watched the couple walk to their table. Murmuring could be heard all around. Arwen caught Joari's eye, with a twinkle of amusement. So that is what she meant, she thought, staring at her. Hmmm… Even Legolas is a match for her in those clothes. Elrond leaned over to his daughter. "I think I know what you meant about her difference daughter. Why I may even believe the rumors about the clothes she had arrived in."

Legolas and Joari quickly seated themselves. As she did, Aragorn leaned over and whispered, "Nice outfit." Joari happily blushed. "Thank you," she whispered back lightly. 

Elrond stood up, clearing his throat. "Fellow elves. It has been known that the last time he was here, Frodo Baggins carried with him the ring of power. With him, a fellowship of different beings from all over Middle-Earth swore to protect him. They have succeeded, and the ring has been thrown into the fires of Mondor. To them, we owe a debt that can never be repaid, for which we will always be eternally grateful. They are, Gimli, Dwarf of the Mines" Gimli stood up, grunting. "Gandalf" to her right, the old man stood up, smiling. "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood" Legolas stood up, noting the muted look of surprise in Joari's eyes. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor!" Aragorn gravely stood up. Joari was even more surprised. He's a king! She thought. Talk about ranks above any knight in shining armor! "And the ones who had started it all, the half-lings Frodo, Peregrin, Merry, and Sam Hobbits!" The four of them stood up, as the thunderous applause sounded. Joari stood up too, caught up in the excitement and happiness the other elves so clearly felt. The King of the elves indicated that he had more to say. 

"It is a happy time indeed. And one more drop to fill our cups to overflowing. My daughter, Arwen Evenstar, is now formally engaged with Aragorn. Their union will take place at Gondor on midsummer's eve!" More applause and cheering were heard. As Aragorn and Arwen stood there, happily holding hands. 

Only one person did not join in the resounding ovation. Joari sat there shocked, as she realized what this meant. She stood up and quickly headed for the door, leaving in quiet dignity. 

Only Legolas saw her leave.


	4. Almost but not quite

Almost, but not quite…

Joari quickly walked through the halls, not caring if anyone stared or followed her. She quickly stormed into the only room she knew in the house. In there, she started cursing. Looks like those freaking linguist lessons paid off after all, she thought, as she cursed and swore in a dozen different languages on autopilot, thus freeing her mind to think through her situation as she got rid of her anger. 

Why does he like her? Despite the fact she's the most breathtakingly beautiful being on this planet, she's still an elf! Why can't he stick to humans? She angrily kicked the bed. What about me? I know I don't look all that great but I've got a better kickass attitude than she does! _Maybe that's **because** she's an elf_, a little voice whispered. Joari got even more worked up. So? Does that give him a right to go off with her? The little voice fell silent. _Do you like him for who he is or because he's human?_ It demanded. 

With that, Joari stopped swearing. 

Oh my. You have a point.

Meanwhile... 

Legolas, who had followed the girl, was standing outside the door. Due to his excellent hearing, he had been able to catch every word she had said. Though he had (thankfully!) not been able to understand a single word, he was able to gather that Joari was definitely not feeling herself. As soon as it was quiet, he thought the worst was over, and decided to go in to check the condition of Joari and his room.

When he opened the door, he came face to face with a dreadfully calm lass holding one of his personal daggers in her hand. Oh-oh, he thought. He had left his personal weapons in his rooms as it was considered impolite, even offensive, to walk around in the dining hall bearing a weapon of any sort. (Think about it, Elves eating and Fighting?)

"My Lady, are you feeling alright?" Legolas ventured bravely, hoping that she wasn't about to do anything foolish.

Joari looked at him. "Oh, it's you." She shrugged. "I'm alright. I just wanted to go for a walk after... my outbursts to cool down a bit. I thought I'd borrow one of your daggers to protect myself, just in case you know. I hope you don't mind." She made for the door.

                Legolas grabbed her arm. "My lady, allow me to escort you. I can even show you the more pleasant sights that Rivendell has to offer..." he trailed off, hoping she'll take his bait and let him follow. 

                Joari brightened. "Would you really? Thanks man, I'd really like to." Legolas nodded, inside heaving with relief. He wasn't sure what had happened earlier in the dining hall, but it looked like it had passed; though he felt that now wasn't the time to ask what had happened.

                "Hold on, let me get my bow and arrow." Legolas said, as he reached past her, taking the aforementioned weapons. Joari's eyes glittered. Wow, she thought, I wonder if I can get him to teach me how to use that thing. 

                Together, they slowly walked out of the room, and headed for the great outdoors. 

***~~~~~***

                "Are we there yet?" Joari asked irritably. She was sweating heavily, which was one of her least favorite pastimes. Long sleeves and pants definitely did not go with forests, she thought. Legolas looked at her, amused. "We haven't gone that far. But, don't worry, we'll be there soon." "I know we haven't gone that far. I'm not tired, just hot. Don't forget you promised me a lake. It had better be worth it after going through all this undergrowth." Legolas just smiled. "We're there!" he announced, pushing back the last curtain of greenery. 

                Joari gaped. In front of her was the most beautiful stream she had ever seen, even though she was a city kid, she could definitely tell that this stream was perfect. It way surpassed any picture she would have seen in a calendar. The water was clear, save when it ran over the rocks, where pure white foam formed. It probably flows out of Eden, she thought.

                Legolas looked at the gaping gal and chuckled. Joari sharply gathered her wits. "It's beautiful." She stated, looking around. "Where is this?" "We're at the border of Rivendell lady. Beyond this will be beyond the magic and protection of the elves. No orc or spy would dare to cross over here." 

                Joari looked at him, crossing her arms slowly. "Legolas, I have a great deal of answers to ask. Why don't we go to one of the rocks to have a seat while we talk?" "Of course my lady. I'm sure you must be tired after that walk." "I'm not tired!" Joari yelled, as she walked over to the rocks. Inwardly, Legolas laughed. Yes, it looked like the lady was back to normal. 

***~~~~~***

                So Joari and Legolas talked. She learnt all about his adventures with the quest, and laughed over all the scraps he got into when he was young. (Like only a few hundred years old) He learnt more about her world, about cars, computers, radios, movies...

                "Basically, it's all just called technology." She ended, with Legolas hanging on to her every word. He looked at her, with his eyes a little wild. Good thing I didn't I didn't tell him about our bombs and everything, she thought, shuddering at his reaction to such instruments of destruction. Speaking of which...

                "Okay, my next question. Will you teach me how to use those things?" She said, gesturing toward his bow and arrow. Legolas was surprised. "These? Are you sure?" "Why not? Is it too inconvenient?" "No, it's not that. It's just that I've never had the opportunity to teach a lady how to." She folded her arms. "So answer the question already. Yes or no?" Though he already knew what he would say, Legolas pretended to deliberate over his answer. "Yes."

                With that, she grabbed the bow and the quiver of arrows and hopped down from the rock that they were sitting on. Laughing, she ran back into the forest. He ran after her, smiling to himself. 

                Joari stopped in front of a tree. "Okay, I'll use this for target practice." She said, not realizing she had set herself up for an easy fall. She fitted the arrow to the bow, and let it go. The arrow whizzed through the air, and narrowly missed Legolas who was running in after her. 

                "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" she cried, shocked at how Legolas almost became her target. Legolas warily walked to her. After all, one does not take being shot at calmly, even if one were Mirkwood's best archer. "Come, now I will teach you the right way to do it."

So Legolas showed her how to fit the arrow correctly, how to hold the bow, how to stand, how to draw it. After she got the hang of it, she tried shooting, but went way off mark instead.

"Here, try aiming like this," said Legolas patiently, standing behind her and adjusting the bow. He closed one eye and brought his head to her level. "Aim for that point, make sure you follow through, and the trajectory will line up." 

                At this point, Joari almost felt like giving up, if it wasn't for the fact that he seemed intent on teaching her to use the bow. Also, the fact that they were so close… "I feel like we're doing the tango." She said. "It's a sort of dance." She continued, as questioning look appeared on Legolas's face. He turned towards her. "Speaking of dances, Elrond will be holding a ball for the betrothal of Arwen." 

"Oh." Joari said. She jerked and let the arrow go. It hit the tree squarely in the middle. "We did it!" she cried, seriously considering doing a jig right there in the spot. Legolas shook his head. "No, you did. I merely you showed you how to." Joari looked at him. "Well then, thanks for being the best teacher I've ever met."

                Legolas looked at her seriously. "Now I have a question to ask you. Would you allow me the pleasure of being your escort for the ball tonight?" 

She froze. It was absolutely the last question she had expected and wanted at that point. "Why don't you bring someone else?" she asked. "I'm sure there are plenty of gentleladies or elves or whatever, who would more than happy to."

He looked at her, "But I'm asking you. Would you? Please?" Besides, you're the only one I feel any inclination to go with. He pleaded silently. They looked at each other, both not saying anything. Slowly, their faces got closer and closer…

_Are you sure?_ The voice in her mind asked, as her eyelids fell. Well, I do like him and he seems to be the sort to let a girl down nicely. She answered, tilting her head. _But he's an elf prince._ _What if he has some betrothed love of his life somewhere?_ Then I'll end it, she stated firmly in her mind.  Suddenly, a cold feeling struck her, and despite the fact she was just split seconds away from kissing the elf prince, she opened her eyes.

Right behind Legolas, there was an orc. A very nasty-looking orc, which was holding an even nastier looking blade. Oh oh… this can**_not_** be good…

"Don't move." She whispered, as she whipped out her dagger and threw.

Legolas opened his eyes. "Wha-" And was greeted to the sight of Joari throwing a dagger right at him!

The dagger hit the orc with a sickening 'thud'. "Orc alert!" she shouted. Instantly, Legolas grabbed the bow and started shooting at the surrounding orcs. "Run!" he said, "I'll be right after you!" "Hold on a sec!" Joari cried, as she ran to the body of the orc she had just killed. She quickly pulled the knife out of the body and started running. "Legolas! Move!" she shouted, as she ran back along the path they had taken. Quickly, with Legolas covering their backs, they headed for the palace.

***~~~~~***

So how? Any better? Do you think its romantic enough? What do you think of the action I added to liven it up? I didn't want just a cliché romance y'knoe…Reviews needed please! In it isn't clear. The title refers to the kiss.


	5. Dressmaking!

Dressmaking!

The two of them ran panting into the palace. The orcs had given up chasing after the first kilometer or two, and the two had spirited side by side back to the palace. "This way!" Legolas pointed to his right. "We have to tell Lord Elrond of this!" She nodded, as they sprinted through the palace halls, stopping only at massive twin doors. They paused to catch their breath. "Okay, let's go in." Joari said, as he opened the doors.

Inside, Elrond was in a deep discussion with Gandalf. The old wizard's face was furrowed, and Elrond himself did not look as if he was in the best of spirits. "What brings you here?" he asked the two.

Quickly, Legolas explained what had happened in the forest. To his surprise, the elf king and the wizard did not seem surprised or even shocked at the news. Instead, Elrond shook his head and sighed. "It has begun." Gandalf intoned. He shrugged, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Elrond looked at the wizard, with what seemed to be a trace of hopelessness. "What are we to do?" "Us? There's nothing we can do, so we might as leave it for the moment." He turned to the couple. "There will be a council tomorrow concerning this. For the moment, can we have your word that this will not be made known? It will damper the spirits of the guests tonight…" Both of them nodded, still at a lost for words. 

When Elrond and Gandalf fell silent, Legolas felt it was a indication to leave. He motioned to Joari, and they headed out. 

When the doors behind them, Joari turned to the elf. "I thought you said that orcs usually never ever cross that boundary! Shouldn't there be a nation–wide alert by now?" Legolas too was frowning. "There must be more to this then meets the eye. Couldn't you see that somehow they were expecting such news?" They both thought silently, each deep in thought. "Okay, enough!" Joari exclaimed. 

The elf stopped his contemplation and turned to her. "Pardon?" She rolled her eyes. "Let's stop all this. The council thing will settle it tomorrow anyway. Anyhow, I've got to go prepare for tonight's ball don't I? It's formal isn't it?" He stared at her, with a glint in his eye. "You mean the answer to the question is…?" She gave him a small grin, "Just meet me outside my room k? If we're early, maybe we can catch the sunset or something." With that, she floundered off to the general direction of the rooms, leaving him to digest her answer. Many elves stopped to look at the elf prince, who was openly grinning. "How rarely he smiles! He must have had some good news for him to be grinning so!" Legolas ignored them, walking off to prepare for the night's celebration. 

Joari walked around, her irritably growing by the second. Why am I so stupid? She screeched silently. How am I gonna prepare if I don't even know where my room is!? I can't possibly go borrow one of LEGOLAS' suits for a ball!!!!  She grabbed a passing elf on the arm. "Excuse me, but I don't suppose you could tell me where Lady Joari's room is?" The girl-elf looked at her curiously. "I do. Would you like me to lead you there?" Joari heaved gratefully, "Would you? Thanks!" 

The girl smiled and started walking. Joari quickly fell into step with her. "I'm Araya." The elf introduced herself. "Actually, I'm supposed to be the lady's personal maid. It's just that she hasn't appeared since yesterday, so I went to have a walk around." Joari winced. "Sorry for interrupting your stroll. I really couldn't help it." "It's alright. I was just about to head back anyway." They stopped outside a pair of intricately carved doors. Araya smiled apologetically at Joari. "Sorry, but I'd better warn you. I don't think she would have arrived when I wasn't around. But we can always try." She turned and opened the door, not seeing the grin that had appeared on Joari's face. She tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Actually, I happen to _be_ Joari. Sorry I didn't mention it myself earlier." The girl whirled around, shock evident on her face. "Lady Joari! Pardon me for my rudeness! I didn't realise it was you!" "Enough already!" snapped Joari at the girl. "I like you, so its sorta unnerving when you start apologizing for nothing! You weren't even rude anyway!" "Of course, mistress." The trembling girl replied. Oh man, she's really afraid of me, Joari thought to herself. "Araya, do me a favour," Joari said gently, "don't call me mistress or anything. Just Joari okay?" Araya nodded. "Yes mis… Joari." Joari smiled. 

"Okay, now that we've gotten that settled, let's get down to business. Do you know where I can get a dress for tonight's ball?" Araya tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I can make you one, if you could tell me the specific colour and type of material you need." Joari face clearly showed her surprise. "You mean that you can actually sew?" Araya nodded. "All elf women can sew. We're taught to from a young age you see." "Wow." Joari whispered in awe. "I can't even sew a button to save my life, let alone make a dress!" Araya smiled. "Why don't you tell me what you would like? Then we would be able to finish before tonight." Joari nodded and told the elf what she wanted. After a few minutes, the girl finished, and Araya went off to get what she would need. 

Joari gave herself a much-needed bath, thinking about the river as she did. After she had finished, she came out, but her clothes were no where to be found!

                "Araya! Are you there?" she cried, near panic. Araya came straight away. "Ah, you've finished with your bath. Now we can begin with your fitting." "Fitting? I'm naked! I was hoping you could pass me some clothes!" Araya folded her arms. "Joari, that's the way it's done. Now do you want that dress or not?" Joari dropped her head in defeat. "Yes ma'm. No comments allowed though." Legolas, you had better be worth this, she thought to herself. After Araya had taken her measurements, she got Joari a dress. "I'll do the best I can for your design, though I must say I've never come across any like it. Any second thoughts?" Joari shook her head, and Araya began her sewing.

As elf maid's needle dipped in and out of the material, Joari lay back in her bed, just slacking around. She ran through the events that had occurred as soon as she had entered Middle-Earth. Orcs, Elves, Wizards, Kings… it must have been that book, she concluded, as Araya called her from her daydreams to try on the dress.

"There," Araya said, as she finished the last touches of the dress, "Done." Joari looked down at her dress, "It's perfect! Thank you!" She exulted, fervently touching one of the ruffles. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "It looks like he's here already Araya. I'll see you later at the ball! Go dress yourself up now, my orders!" Joari commanded, as she ran to the door. "Joari, wait!" Araya called. She passed the girl a blue velvet coat. "Just in case it gets cold." Joari snickered. "In this dress? Man, I'll be sizzling hot tonight! I may even get a sunburn!" But a notion entered her mind and she put the coat on.

She opened the door and stepped out, letting it close after her. He held out his hand, "May I?" She gracefully accepted, placing her hand on his. "So, are we gonna see that sunset or what?" she asked. He shook his head rather apologetically. "I'm afraid not. The ball has already started you see." "What!? This early?" he looked at her, obviously amused. "Well, the sun _has_ already set you know." She gasped. "What? Did I really take that long? Or was my internal clock seriously screwed?" Legolas sensed her consternation, though he didn't understand half of what she had said, and tried to placate her. "Do not worry about it, there has been no harm done." 

They stopped outside a doorway. Lights, music and laughter were flowing out of the room. She looked at him and shrugged, her coat falling away. "Looks like our stop is here." She said, her eyes twinkling, noting his every reaction. 

Legolas almost choked at the sight of it. The cut of her gown was daring, leaving her shoulders and significant part of her upper torso bare. It was blue, and the gown broke away from  eher shoulders in complex folds and ruffles. The deep blue gown was almost like a breaking wave, and she rose out of it like a sea nymph or goddess rising from the sea. She was bathed in the soft light and her head seemed to have a blue halo around it.  Yet again, Legolas was at a loss for words, not knowing how to convey his feelings. Joari smiled at him. Somehow, his reaction makes it all almost worth it, she told herself. "Why is it that you're always speechless when you see me? Is it because of this?" she laughed, deprecatingly touching one of the ruffles in an off-handed way. 

Legolas blinked. "My lady, the very sight of you makes me unable to think. You are indeed ravishing." (Heh, notice the brush up of his vocab?) Joari tried a curtsy, "Why thank you Legolas. It was nice of you to say so. Shall we?" she said, motioning toward the doorway. 

As they stepped in, a hush fell over the crowd. Heads swerved, as they watched the couple step regally into the room. The musicians started playing soft music, as they walked slowly through. At last, they approached Arwen and Aragorn, who formally greeted them. When the little innuendo was over, things went back to normal. Well, almost normal. "Congratulations!" Joari beamed at Arwen. Legolas was saying about the same thing to Aragorn. "Have you seen Joari's dress? It's enough to rob even an elf of his wits!" Legolas murmured. Aragorn smiled. "It is isn't it?" The two women stood side by side, the elf princess gleaming like a pale flame and the girl in a burst of blue light. Other well-wishers pushed forward with their congrats. 

As expected, most of the male elves headed towards Joari while the female elves targeted the handsome prince. As she danced dance after dance, she couldn't help but glance over at Legolas, who was surrounded by a bevy of beautiful girls. For a moment, she felt an irrational stab of jealously. He's supposed to be _my_ escort. She complained silently. The little voice chuckled at the back of her mind. _Why don't you_ _do something about it?_ Like what? Steal him back? _Why not?_ The voice intoned, before falling silent. "Some help you are," she grumbled, startling the elf that was talking to her. "I'm sorry, what is it you require me to do milady?" Oops, did I say that out loud? "Er… nothing. It's just that I see some of my friends over there. Would you excuse me?" she said, before walking out of the startled elf arms. 

She headed for the sorry group huddle in the corner. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Merry looked up at her miserably, "Well, you can't expect us to do anything much when everyone here's so formal…" Pippin continued, "and at least twice our heights!" That gave Joari an idea. "I see. Why don't we all go out then? I'm sure you guys would know of some good taverns around here!" Even Frodo, who wasn't the tavern going type, greeted her idea enthusiastically. "Great, let's go!" Pippin said. Joari looked at them, grinning. "Hold on a minute. I'll meet you guys outside k?" With that she walked of, leaving a group of very much cheered up hobbits behind her.

***~~~~~***

Soo what will happen after this? What does Joari have in mind to steal Legolas back? What do you think? Reviews please!


	6. To the Tavern and a little unzipping!

Author's note: This is for Anita, who has proven to be such a great reviewer. Thanks Anita()!!! P.S. anyone can review to give me ideas about anything okay? After all, an author needs inspiration! ^_^

To the Tavern…

Legolas stifled a yawn, trying his best to look attentive as he heard more and more words of praise and marvel. He had been through this many times, and his boredom had never grown lesser with it. Except this time, he couldn't help but compare the elves in front of him with Joari. Looking over the girls, he couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. It was like comparing an apple with a fruit tart. Joari had more variety and vivaciousness, and in her own way, surpassed all the beauties Middle-Earth had to offer. Looking out from the corner of his eye, he noticed that Joari had left her partner and was walking off, her partner staring after her in a show of surprise.

I wonder what she's up to, he thought, chuckling silently to himself. "My lord?" The lady in front of him broke off, staring at the indifferent prince. "Nothing, my lady, you may continue." Inwardly, the lady groaned at his unperturbed manner. Just as she was about to start again, Joari appeared.

"Legolas! Thank goodness I found you! I'll absolutely die if you don't help me!" she grabbed him by the arm and tugged. Looks of outrage shone through the girls' faces as, in their eyes, Joari stole away 'their' prince. She batted her eyelids at them, "I hope you girls don't mind if I borrow him for a moment will you?" she grinned at them, despite the dagger-like looks. "'Later!" she cried, walking off with the prince in tow. Legolas looked back, trying his best to look apologetic, but failed and started grinning instead.

When they were out the door, Joari started giggling. "If looks could kill, I'll be as good as dead now!" she cried that the grinning prince. Legolas tried his best to look serious; "It _was_ rather rude of you to barge in and drag me off," he gave another quick grin, "but I can't say that I'm too disappointed. So why did you bring me here?" 

Joari looked at him, "How does going clubbing tonight sound?" she asked, her eyes shining, "Frodo, Pip, Merry and Sam are waiting for us outside, and we can all head for the nearest tavern. So what d'ya say?" Legolas slowly nodded. "But before we leave, let us alert Aragorn to our absence. It is only polite to do so." Joari grinned and turned. "Fine, let's meet at the stables. Don't get side-tracked by some pretty elf along the way k?" she winked and walked off into the darkness. Legolas stared after her.

"Don't worry, I won't." he whispered, contemplative, before walking back into the bustling hall.

***~~~~~***

                "Aragorn, a word with you please." Aragorn looked up at Legolas. "In a moment." He quickly concluded his conversation with the elf he was talking to. Walking over to one side, he caught Legolas's eye. "What is it?" As briefly as possible, Legolas told him of the little group's plan to leave. For the first time in his life (and he had lived a long time) he saw a hint of hesitance in Aragorn's eyes. "Would you mind more company? I think I would like to leave for a little while myself." Legolas raised an eyebrown, "But it's your celebration! How can…" he trailed off, noticing the flinty look Aragorn gave him. Something was definitely up. Aragorn turned away. "I'll have a word with Arwen." He walked up to the elf princess and whispered something at her. They stared at each other silently, oblivious to their surroundings, before she nodded, and continued talking to the elf before her.

Aragorn walked back to the watching prince. "We can go now." Silently, they walked out of the hall. As they walked, Legolas glanced over at his friend, who walked grim faced. Since he ventured no information, Legolas decided not to press the issue. After all, he thought to himself, if he wants to let me know, he can tell me later. 

When they reached the stable, they found the girl and the hobbits already saddled up. Gimli too was there, having been invited last minute by Merry. She glared accusingly at Legolas. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, as he and Aragorn saddled up. He looked at her, obviously confused. "That there aren't any taverns/bars/discos around here! I thought I was pretty smart, calling a pub a tavern, but you elves don't even have one! The closest thing to it you guys have are inns! How on earth am I going to have fun and get drunk at the same time at some foggy inn?" her torrent of words clearly indicated her annoyance with the failure of her 'wordplay'. Legolas was about to fall on his knees and ask for forgiveness when he caught the amused look Frodo shot him. Deciding that it would look fairly ridiculous if the prince of Mirkwood suddenly knelt in between the horses, he mounted the horse instead. 

Gimli looked at the girl. "Lady, that wasn't very fair of you. Legolas has been away from his people for a long time, you can't expect him to actually remember such things do you? After all, there were taverns aplenty in the route we had traveled." His voice filled with self-righteousness as he defended his elf friend. 

Joari looked at them, surprised. Suddenly, she just laughed. The others stared at her, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry," she said, gasping, "I was just teasing. I didn't know you guys would take it so seriously." She turned to Legolas. "I'm really sorry. Hope you'll forgive me for that." She shook her head. "Man, you people are seriously different from the guys back home. Let's go already. Lead on, Pip!" Pip, who was with Merry on a horse, nodded, and the company was off. Gimli shook his head, "She sure is no dwarf-woman, that I can assure!"

                                                                ***~~~~~***

The inn was fairly crowded, and though it wasn't very noisy, it you couldn't exactly call it quiet either. Joari looked around and almost groaned. Their beer here had better be good, she told herself, as she followed the hobbits to the bar. As she walked across the room, she could feel many eyes on her, and couldn't help but feel a little smug about it. I guess I do look pretty exotic here, she conceded, especially in this gown. She went to a barstool and sat down, "Bring me a martini," she said, feeling very mature at that moment. The bartender stared at her, having no idea what she was talking about. She sensed his clueless-ness and sighed. "What about beer? Don't you have that?" Yet again, he stared at her. 

She gave up and turned to the hobbits. "Hey, will you guys just order something? Preferably something I can get drunk on?" she ordered. Grinning, they ordered a round of ale for the whole group, including Legolas and Aragorn, who have just come in from the stables. Eagerly, she started drinking from the frothing cup, ignoring the looks that the rest were giving her. As soon as the ale touched her tongue, she almost spat. The ale had a fruity taste, and was rather sweet. The rest were laughing uproariously at her reaction. Even Aragorn cracked a smile. Gimli chuckled, "That's almost always the usual reaction of a human-male when they've tasted the brew of the elves…" he supplied, as the laughter slowly died down. She sighed, "Which means I won't be able to get drunk and give you a good dunking, dwarf." He glared at her, "Why of you were but a man I'll have to help you remove that tongue of yours." Whilst the rest, even Aragorn, gasped in shock, (after all, there are just _some_ things you don't threaten a woman with) Joari was trying her best to suppress a grin. "I'll like to see you do that, dwarf," she replied coolly, arching an eyebrown. Gimli looked rather surprised at her reaction, and began to give her a once through. She didn't look all that dangerous, sitting there in that blue gown of hers. Despite the restraining looks that the rest were shooting him, he stood up. 

And found a knife pointing directly at his throat. He cursed, "How did you do that? I didn't see you holding a dagger at any point." She looked at him, still not moving the dagger's point. "Well?" Gimli winced, "Woman, you're almost as blunt as I am. I concede defeat. Are you happy now?" She grinned at him, and suddenly he didn't feel as bad as before. "More than you'll ever imagine, dwarf." Aragorn looked at her, his curiosity awakened. "My lady, I must say I did not know of your talent with daggers. May I be permitted to ask where you hid the dagger? For I swear I didn't see and traces of it earlier." 

She looked at him mischievously, "So, you really need to know is it?" She turned her back towards him. "Well, help me unzip." Even the hobbits, who'd started talking among themselves, turned to face her, slack jawed. Aragorn heard the challenge in her voice, and not wanting to back off, closed his eyes and began to pull the zip downwards. When Joari realized that there was no reaction coming, she sneaked a glance behind and found that all of them had their eyes closed and had formed a circle around her. She sighed, "How can you guys see anything if your eyes are closed? Don't worry, you won't see anything scandalous…" she trailed off expectedly.

Cautiously, the group lifted their eyelids. They realized that woven into the fabric at the back of the dress was something like half a scabbard. "The zip's just for show, and to secure the dagger in. I got Araya to add this in coz' I wanted someplace to put the dagger till I could return it to Legolas. Cool huh?" She replaced the dagger, "See?" Zipped up, only the hilt of the dagger could be seen, which was hidden by her hair. She turned to the elf, "Do you want it back now?" He shook his head, still somewhat 'blur'.

She turned around and continued drinking. "At least this sort of quenches one's thirst." She continued on as if nothing had happened. Soon, they blinked back to their senses. The hobbits and Gimli continued talking, while Legolas and Aragorn sat to one side. 

What will happen next? Is everything as it seems? Find out, in chapter 7: Conversations, with a little dash of dance! Thanks for all those encouraging reviews! It feels great to be appreciated!


	7. Conversations, with a dash of dance!

Thank you all. This story is dedicated to anyone who has written me a review, for given me so much faith and encouragement! Thanks again!J

Conversations, with a dash of dance!

                Legolas and Aragorn sat side by side, seemingly oblivious to everything around them. Legolas shifted the full mug in his hand, watching the frothing liquid splash to and fro. "So… what do you think of the Lady Joari so far, Aragorn?" he ventured, breaking the silence. Aragorn looked at his fair-headed friend. "There is obviously more to her than meets the eye, and she is unique and strange, of such that has never been seen on Middle-Earth before." He frowned. "She has great talent with the dagger, and take even greater pains to hide it well." Legolas looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" "It's her hands," Aragorn explained, "surely you, a warrior, should know. They are neither blistered nor callused with practice, instead, they are as soft and as smooth as any lady's." Legolas thought about it, and nodded, "I see." 

                Aragorn said, "Now I have a question for you. How is it the lady Joari has in her possession one of your personal daggers? Indeed, it was the sight of it in her hands that gave me start." Slowly, Legolas told him the story, beginning with their walk in the forest… 

***~~~~~***

                Joari looked around feeling thoroughly bored. She had already guzzled down at least 10 mugs of ale, and was only feeling slightly light-headed. The alcohol content here really sucks, she grumbled silently. The familiar voice in her head chuckled, _there's only so much alcohol in grapes you know. She sighed inwardly, you're impossible. She leaned over to the bartender, "Sir, would you mind telling me if there's going to be any form of dancing or music here? I don't care if it's from King Arthur's time, anything will do!" _

King Arthur? The bartender shrank back, (probably because of her *ahem, dress) "Well, tonight's the weekly dance night, which is why it's so crowded here," he smiled, proudly sweeping his arms around. This? Crowded? Joari snickered inwardly, but continued on, "So when does it start?" The bartender coughed uncomfortably, "Well, it's cancelled tonight, mainly because we felt that such noble blood such as yours and the Lords that you arrived with should not be bothered by such noise that we make." Obviously, he had mistaken her for some princess of some sort. She looked at his earnest face and groaned. This guy really believes in that crap. She decided to be affronted, "Noise? How is that possible? No elf I know has been able to make noise of any kind! My lord," there was a faint hint of steel in her voice, "the dance will continue on now, the people will not be denied their dancing." She stared at the elf, till he lowered his eyes, "It will be as you wish, my lady." She dropped her eyelids demurely, "Thank you, sir" she replied sweetly, startling the elf at her swift change of tone. 

                The bartender left his place, quickly walking over to a small raised platform to one side. He clapped his hands, calling for attention. "Dear elves! My inn is honoured your presence tonight! As you know, tonight is the inn's weekly dance fest! (If they actually have such words…)" There was much polite clapping, and there was even some faint cheers. The hired musicians in the corner quickly started unpacking their cases. 

The bartender/innkeeper bowed, "And tonight, we have the lovely lady over there to grace our dance, so please make her feel welcomed!" Eyes swerved over to where Joari was seated, and slightly louder, though doubtful, cheering ensued. "So let the dancing begin!" (Hehz… sorry, couldn't resistJJ) Joari stood up, her eyes flashing, as she gave a gracefully awkward curtsy. 

Stupid dress, she thought, glaring daggers at the grinning innkeeper. (Ahh… revenge is sweet…) As the musicians struck up a light melody, couples began to dance, though some singletons, notably _male,_ headed in her direction. So much for mingling in the crowd, she sighed, smiling ruefully at the approaching elves.

                                                                ***~~~~~***

"I had just taught her how to shoot an arrow. And the next thing I knew, a dagger was headed my way. The sight of her throwing the dagger at me was enough to make my hair stand on the end! Luckily, I wasn't her intended target, but an orc behind me receive the full benefit of her dagger. I guess she must have retrieved it afterwards…" Legolas trailed off, as Aragorn started laughing. "My friend," he chuckled in between, "Never have I thought that you would ever be fearful of anything! Being shot at with both arrow and dagger must have really been…" he couldn't help but laugh, falling short of clutching the table and rolling around. Legolas stared at his normally sedate friend in wonder. "Why Aragorn, you're in high spirits. Earlier, you looked like a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet now, you seem so carefree!" Legolas remarked, as Aragorn's laughter subsided. 

"Hmm… I did, didn't I?" Aragorn mused soberly. His dark mood seemed back, making Legolas immediately regret his words. "I'm sorry Aragorn. If you want to talk about it…" Strider looked at the elf, "I guess I will talk about it." He fell silent, and Legolas motioned him to speak. He started, his voice bearing no trace of his earlier humour. "Legolas, it is not easy. You know of the sacrifice Arwen has made out of her love for me. Yet…" he sighed. "They are happy for us, all of them. But deep inside, I can feel their condemnation and bitterness at the fact that I will take away their Evenstar from them. That because of me, she too will fade and die, like a flower in the summer time." He shook his head, a wry smile forming on his lips. "It was stifling to say the least. They were sincere… yet disappointed in a way…" he sighed, and not a word passed between them.

In the distance, a cheering erupted, breaking them out of their reverie. Numbly, Legolas looked in the general direction of the noise. He saw Joari curtsy as a crowd slowly surrounded her. He just stared… (HehzJ, I'm gonna trip him up…)

Aragorn looked up at his friend and followed his gaze to the now dancing girl. Inwardly, he couldn't help but smile at his friend's behaviour. "Legolas, are you alright?" he asked, *faking* concern. Legolas turned aside with a half-smile, "I should be the one asking you that question." However, he elapsed into silence. Aragorn looked on thoughtfully.

 "So Legolas, what do _you_ feel of the Lady Joari?" he asked, trying to be as offhand as possible. Legolas shifted, a bit off balanced at the sudden change in topic. "Well, like you, I agree there is more to her than meets the eye. She seems… childlike, no that's not the word…innocent, yet wise, as if she had experience much in the world. There is…" he searched for a word, "a kind of… wariness to her. Like she's afraid to show her inner being." He laughed. "She has what we elves call a 'light front with a deep thoughts beneath it', if I can really measure her up to elvan standards. She seems almost magical, like a dream. Insubstantial, but there." He lapsed back into silence, his eyes once again drawn to the girl. Aragorn eyes twinkled (Hey, can you _imagine_ that? Twinkle?J) "So what do you _feel_ about her?" he asked slowly, placing more emphasis on his words. 

Legolas totally lost it. A thousand different thoughts passed through his head, and his cheeks showed slight beginnings of red. "Well…I don't know" he stammered, unable to continue. Aragorn looked at him a little more gravely. "My friend, I know what you mean. She is indeed a confusing, intriguing woman" Of course, Legolas knew exactly what Aragorn meant. "Feelings are borne over time. You'll have an impression of her soon enough" He looked over at the girl, "I do not know of her feelings, nor would I profess to." (Good thing too…) "So why don't you go up to her and ask for a dance." "I couldn't possibly… and leave you here?" Aragorn stood up, and Legolas followed. "Why not? I'll go join our friends over there." He turned and began walking. "Just do it, you'll never know till you do, perhaps this could all be just a dream for you and I," he called from over his shoulder, and took his place beside Sam. 

Legolas didn't know how to deal with the unnatural desertion of his friend. He just stood there, as Aragorn's words slowly sank in. I might as well, he sighed, before slowly making his way to the center of the dance floor. To Joari. 

***~~~~~***

Arg…. I'm tired… so how is it? I know, I was in a pretty much whacked up mood when I wrote this…*snicker… resulting in the rather strange behavior of the charactersJ Does it seem intense enough? BTW, should I continue their dance in this chapt, Or should do the dance in chapt. 8? So far, do your think it's too long and tedious? Tell me!!! Review!!!


	8. The picture gets bigger

**The picture gets bigger…**

"….my family is one of the very best finders. The berries are rare, and therefore..." Joari stifled a scream. First weaponry, now vegetation! Arg! How can they be so empty-headed? But wait; she thought to herself, elves can't be empty headed. This one in front of me is probably from Abe Lincoln's time! Ugh, scratch that… how can they talk such and actually _believe_ that a girl would be _interested_ in all that? Am I really on a totally different wavelength here? Is this what my life will always be? No, Lord, no! As her thoughts turned bleaker and bleaker in the face of the chatter, she felt a warm presence beside her. She almost groaned out loud. Oh no, not another one! I swear if one more face shows up I'm gonna run around and hack everyone to death…  so she turned around, with a murderous glint in her eyes.

Now we all know that Legolas was already nervous enough as it was, and her look didn't make thing any better. Oh-oh, he thought, did I do something wrong? Was she really deep in conversation with him? "Excuse me," he half-stammered, "I was wondering if the lady would like to dance." In a split second, Joari saw her ticket and salvation. "Legolas darling! I thought you'll never ask!" she gushed, in her most air-headed voice she could master. She turned to the elf, disappointment shining clearly in his face. "I'm so sorry, this beloved elf has asked me to dance, and I couldn't possibly refuse him. Maybe some other time!" She gave him the most innocent look she had and then walked off, grabbing Legolas's arms and putting them around her. At this point, Legolas's eyes were as round as saucers, startled not only by her er… bimbotic behavior but also the fact that his arms were like _around_ her. 

When they had reached the center of the floor, she wiggled out. "Thanks Legolas! You're a life-saver!" There was a question that Legolas badly wanted to ask, but he felt that now was not the right time and place. Instead, he teasingly bantered, "And now, may I collect my reward?" She laughed, "What would you like? My Disc-man? This gown?" she teased back. "What about a dance?" She stopped laughing. "Hmm… a dance? Here? Well…" she looked at him mock-seriously, "Would a 'yes' count?" Legolas would have yelled and danced a jig, only that… well… elves don't do jigs. Or yelled for that matter. So instead, he held out his arms, waiting for her to fall in position with him. 

However, she just stared at the outstretched arms. "Er… sorry if I didn't mention this, but I thought you said that we would be dancing? What's with the hand thing?" He looked at her, equally confused, "To dance, we have to get into a basic position first, am I not right?" Red alert bulbs flashed in her mind. Does he mean an actual dance? Not disco-type type of dance? Uh-uh… she coughed apologetically. "Would you mind like giving me a one o' one on that? I don't think I know how to." She could see the look of surprise on his face, which was quickly concealed. "I thought you were dancing just now at the palace."

Joari looked a little sheepish. "Actually, I just moved along with the elf in front of me. Anyway, most of the time he wouldn't have noticed that I stepped on his toes cause he was too busy talking about himself. Oops… scratch the himself bit…. They were too busy talking." Legolas felt amused at the notion of her stepping on the elves' feet. "I'll be honored to teach you then." He replied. 

"Now the first thing that we have to do is, umm... get a little, erm, closer together." Immediately, Joari took two steps forward, and then they were about an inch apart. Actually, they were a little too close, but hey, it wasn't like he actually _minded_. However, the next part was a little harder

"I'll need your hand," he told her. "Oh." She clued in, lifting her hand, and gripped his. Joari began to blush slightly, she couldn't help it, I mean, how often did she actually hold someone's hand like that? Whether elf, human, man or woman, it all cam down to one answer: never. So she couldn't help but feel a little bit abashed at this experience. He put her other hand on his shoulder, and placed his remaining hand on her waist. Instinctively, she flinched away from his touch. "Why did you do that for?" she asked, guardedly. "It's part of the position we should be in." Legolas quickly explained. "I'm sorry. Do you still want to continue?" Joari silently berated herself for acting so foolish. "It's okay. I just was a little surprised. Let's continue already." She said, flashing a grin at the elf. He nodded. "Now, all you have to do is to follow my rhythm. When I move back, you move in front, and vice versa, and pause when I pause." He decided to provoke her just for once. "So, do you think you'll be able to do it?" he asked, with a challenge in his voice. "What do you mean I'll… you bet your cotton socks I will! Let's start!" And with that, they began.

Step forward, turn, step back, and turn... Finally, after a few tries she began to get the right idea, and they were moving along with the other couples like they had been practising for months. As soon as she stoped actually concentrating on what her feet were doing, Joari looked up at Legolas and smirked, "You were saying, Legolas?" Legolas felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Lady, I must concede defeat," he declared; mock gravely, "You are indeed a fine dancer." "Do you really think so?" she retorted, as she deliberately stepped lightly on his toes. They halted into a sudden stop, breaking apart as they laughed gaily. When their laughter had subsided, they started dancing again. 

"Lady Joari, may I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

"The kind of clothes you were, is it common from where you're from?" She looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean? It's made out of cotton or whatever cloth is made of, just like your's." Seeing that she didn't really understand, Legolas had to explain himself. "What I meant was the", he coughed slightly, "cut of your clothes." She looked at him, astonished, "Yes, it is. You mean that," a thought struck her and she started giggling, "Now I know why most of the elves were so red-faced tonight." She said, between chuckles, "they kept staring at my face, not daring to look down!" She chocked back her laughter in the face of the bemused elf. "Legolas, you mean to say that the elves don't usually wear the kinda clothes I do?" He looked at her, "I don't think that _anyone_ in Middle-Earth wears the clothes you do." "Oh?" she replied impishly, "Then how come you were so, like, unsurprised in _that_ way about my clothes? You didn't seem too uncomfortable with my dress." "Actually, er…" Joari was surprised to see a mixture of chagrin and embarrassment on Legolas face. "I had already seen you in it when we first met!" he blurted out. She looked at him, puzzled, "What's wrong with that? You act like you just committed a capital crime." "It's just that later I saw you a little more… close up on the way back to the palace." He swallowed nervously, wondering what she would do to him. "That's all? Man, you're worse than I thought. You act like you had committed murder or something!" she shook her head. "You elves are nuts, plain as that." He decided not to pursue the topic, relieved.

"Legolas, what's it like? I mean, to be an elf? To live forever?" Joari asked, as they swished along to the music. He gazed away thoughtfully, "Living forever does not always bode good. It means watching the deaths of many eras, the passing of friends." "The passing of friends? I mean, besides people like Aragorn and Gimli, how on earth can that happen?" He smiled, though a little sadly, at her, "Elves are not immune to the sword or the ravages of disease." "But aren't you guys peace-loving or something? And don't you're have medicine around?" "That is not the only way for elves to… pass along," he said, choosing his words carefully, "They become tried of the Middle-Earth, and so a yearning, slowly at first, then overpowering, takes over them to pass over the sea into the Blessed Isles." She looked at him, rather shocked. "You mean they drowned themselves?" "No, no. They just pass over to… something like heaven." He explained, using the theological ideas she had told him earlier. Her eyes looked trouble. "I see. Is it like that for all elves?" "It depends. In the hearts of the Exiles, the yearning for the sea is an unquiet never to be stilled; for the Grey-elves it is dormant, but once awakened, it will never be appeased." "What about you?" He looked at her seriously, "It was at a battle when I first heard the cry of the seagull." His voice sounded vague, "In that cry, I could hear the calling of my people that had gone before me. I have never forgotten that call." His eyes held a faraway look in them. 

Joari felt like running. "Legolas, are you with me?" she asked, panic at the edge of her voice. He blinked alert, "I'm sorry? What was it?" she laughed nervously, "I thought I was losing you for a second there. Feeling better now?" he nodded. "Joari, I need to tell you something."

Just then, Legolas felt a tap on his shoulder. A smooth voice rang out, "May I?" The both of them stopped, and turned to face their intruder.

And stared at an elf could have been featured on any elf magazine, if they had such things. He was handsome, no doubts about it. His hair was black, and his eyes were brown. With his chiselled features, he could have easily passed for a model. The uncanny thing was that he looked almost like an image of Joari. 

Joari quickly gathered her wits. "Sure. Legolas, do you mind?" flabbergasted, Legolas nodded stiffly and walked away. She quickly fell into position with the elf and was surprised when he took about half a step back. "Sorry, too close" he explained, as they started dancing. Too close? Does that mean that Legolas had purposely…? Joari pushed such thoughts away and decided to concentrate on the dance. 

"Are you they Lady Joari?" the elf asked bluntly. She nodded, still a little preoccupied. "I'm Trestar. I've heard so much about you, especially at the palace." "You mean you stay there? What do you do?" "I've an apprentice. I'm learning to be a loremaster." "A loremaster? What's that?" He started off, his explanation fully capturing the attention of his audience.

The rest of the night passed by smoothly. Trestar proved to be charming and witty, and he and Joari could, in a way, connected. Of all the elves she knew, she thought that he was the most 'human' among them. Also, he was the only one who actually called her by name when asked to. "Trestar, your life sounds so fascinating! Do you think I could learn the arts of the elves?" For a moment he looked doubtful. "I can check it out for you, if you want. But no promises," he warned. Straightaway, she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thanks, you're a sweetie!" she exulted and pecked him on the cheek. 

She couldn't help it, after all, that was what she always did when one of her guy-friends back 'home' did something for her. Luckily, she stopped herself before her peck. "I'm so sorry!" she apologised to the pleasantly shocked elf. His expression didn't change. Actually, for him, it was kind of an enjoyable experience for him. "So, do you want to meet up tomorrow? I can give you the answer by then." He said, slowly crossing his arms in front of him. "Okay. By the way, what time is it? I think I had better get going with my friends." "Your friends?" "Yah, they're over there." She pointed at some tables. He looked over, and his eyes widened in recognition, "Joari, you travel with powerful companions, certainly not the kind that you find in every other inn." "Oh, so you know them." "They were announced in the morning." He pointed out. 

He gave a theatrical sigh. "I had hoped that you would have been unescorted, them perhaps I could have offered to escort you back to the palace." She lightly punched him, "Maybe some other time," she teased, with a hint of promise. He looked behind her, "I think I'd better go now. One of them is headed this way." Before she could protest, he spun around and walked away. 

"Lady Joari, I think it is about time we left." Aragorn's voice came to her. She nodded, 

"Alright."   
  


                                                                                                                ***~~~~~***

okay…. I'm so sorry this took so long!  Anyhow, I need all you guys opinion, do you think a sword or a ring would be a better representative for a male elf's immortality? Some how, I don't think they where pendants of crystal or something. Review and tell me what you think^_^!!!!

p.s okay, so what if girls normally don't go around kissing guys? We should!!:):)


	9. The Voice

**The Voice (Spooky Syah?)**

Sorry for the extremely long delay. I think I would have never finished this if it wasn't for some rather mad reviews who 'encouraged' me to continue… with the usual threats of course. Thanks everyone, love you all:). 

_Italicised font_- The _Voice _

Normal font- Joari's thoughts.

It was way past mid-night by the time they had gotten back. Legolas had been thinking about Joari, Joari had been thinking about Trestar, Aragorn had been thinking about what the elves would say if they found out how late the lady Joari had come back to the palace, and the hobbits, well, they were just trying their best to stay awake on horseback. All in all, the ride back had been a quiet one. As they dismounted from their saddles, Aragorn said, "Gimli and I will bring the hobbits back to their rooms. Legolas, would you please escort the lady back?" Legolas nodded, and walked over to Joari. Together they left, as Aragorn and Gimli herded the nodding hobbits to their rooms. 

Legolas and Joari walked back in silence, the night air cool around them. When they reached her room, they looked at each other, somewhat awkwardly. "Thank you, for that dance. I had a good time with you." Joari said softly, feeling shy all of the sudden. Must be the beer… He smiled, "As it was, for me. Lady Joari," a hint of hesitance crept into his voice, "Who was it you were dancing with before we left? Did you know him by any chance?" "He's Trestar. Some apprentice loremaster. I got him to inquire for me whether I could learn some elf magic." "Trestar? I think I've heard of him. He's reputed to be rather unconventional." "Oh really?" she raised an eyebrown, "I really liked him. I'm meeting him tomorrow for his answer." "Oh, I see." Actually Legolas's heart was plummeting downwards, but it wasn't like that _really_ showed. Just a little tightening around the eyelids, but hey, who's to say? They just stared at each other, not really knowing what came next. Then Joari spoke up, "You know, earlier in the woods, you, I, we…never really finished did we? And I…" she didn't know how to finished, so she leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips. 

Legolas was taken by surprise. Nevertheless, he gently responded, deepening the kiss. For a moment, he felt any remaining yearning for the sea cease entirely, as he was slowly drawn into the rupture. A split-second later, Joari drew back. "I'll see'ya tomorrow," she whispered, before entering her room, closing the door behind her. Legolas stared at the door for a moment, before walking away to his room, his thoughts atumbled. 

Inside, Joari tore about the room, looking for her wardrobe. When she finally found it, heaved a sigh of relief and pulled out a nightgown. She stepped out of her gown and put it on, walking to the bathroom as she did. Good thing Araya isn't around, she thought, as she splashed water on her face, she would probably tire herself out fussing around the room. She lay back in her bed with a contented sigh…

_Great. Are you done yet with all that?_ A voice shot out of the blue. "What? Who's there?" she bolted upright. _No one. Will you loosen up? It's just me._ Who are you? She queried in her mind. _If you'll just shut up and let me explain, all will be made known. Now for the moment, just listen. _You don't have to be so rude you know, she sulked inwardly. _Okay fine, I'm sorry now. You happy?_ No, I'm not. How would you like talking to yourself and trying to convince yourself you're not going nuts because you can hear voices in your head. _Voice, there's only one of me you know._ Gee, thanks a lot, I feel soooo much better. Y_ou should be, after all the alcohol I'd to drain._ You mean that there was actually alcohol in that beer? _Of course, except over here you don't find all that many people trying to drink themselves into stupidity. Now that's pure craziness. _Are you going to preach or what? She demanded. _No, I won't. I have better things to do than that. The reason I'm here is to brief you on your role in the council tomorrow._ What's the council gotta do with me? _Joari, listen up. All the orc sightings are happening because of you. Don't you think that makes you a little more important?_ What do you mean? _The orcs, or let's just say evil, are drawn to you. That's why they're surrounding Rivendell._ Explain, she demanded, a little creeped out over that statement. Geez… Imagine being an evil magnet.

_It's like this. You know the story of Sauron and all that don't you. Legolas explained it to you. Anyway, in the very beginning, there are always two carnal forces, to put it simply, good and evil. Now there are many different realities, and in them, these forces are always apparent, balancing each other. One day, there was a problem. The evil tipped the balance when Sauron created the ring. Actually, it was the concentration of the evil awareness that was augmented and divided into two: the instrument and the master. Now to balance out this evil, the universe cried out, and an opposite awareness was formed. I was around here at that time, and when I augmented, and that awareness formed in me. _Wait, wait. What were you to begin with? _I was Sauron's opposing force before he created the ring. Rings are, in reality, nothing more than rings, and their elf-makers knew that. It was the stones containing the power that really mattered. I had chosen to place small parts of my power into those rings belonging to the elves, for I knew that they would keep it wisely. Unlike my other, who had placed of his concentrated into the ring. Now you know why he was so desperate to get it back. _

So what's this gotta do with me? _Be patient, I was getting to that. The spirit of the Maia were also infused with my power. When the awareness came, I had already no use for it. For I had a plan to diffuse the other. So I sent out parts of the awareness to the fellowship, extremely tiny doses, yet enough for their destinies and purposes to meet. Yet I still the powerful remaining purpose to take care of. And I decided to hide it. Yes, hide it. But not on Middle-Earth. _

You mean…_ yes, I hid it in another reality, another time. I hid it in a pure heart that it could tame. I hid it in you. _But that's not possible! The ring and I are like ages, eons, apart! _The times passed differently in the different realms. Besides, what is time to me?_ How could you? Anyway, I'm not pure! Look at the way I talk, I dress, even the songs I listen to! _True, but none of them came from malicious intent did they?_ But my whole life! How could you just snatch it away just like that? _What life? It is your fate. Tell me, are you really that sorry to leave it all behind? _No, but still…

_No more. I have to brief you for the council tomorrow, where all will be revealed. Now sleep._

And try as she might, that was all she was able to do.

***~~~~~***

Uncompleted, but hey, who would've thought? Reviews please. I'm waiting for the list to hit 60 before I update… so don't disappoint me!!!! BTW, a poll. Who do  you think she's more interested in? Legolas or Trestar?


	10. Dream Walking Time

**Dream Walking Time.**

            I gave in. I really didn't want to let chap. 10 collect dust in my disk. Also, there was a lot of hints from the general audience:P:P BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER THIS STORY SUCKS OR NOT!!! IF IT DOES…I"LL stop!!!

            ***~~~~~***

It was dark. The forest was alive around her, the leaves rustling with their song. The wind blew around her and she was enveloped. As the darkness fled, she found herself in a clearing. Oh my It was pristinely sharp, so much so it seemed unreal. _No. Not unreal._ A voice called from far away. _This is the beginning, at the place of the elves._ She saw a gathering of the most beautiful elves she had ever seen. Man, if the Rivendell elves are considered pretty, these would be the gods and goddesses themselves Indeed, it was such. The elves in front of her did not posses the soberness and wariness of the elves she knew. They were filled with a light and joy that seemed to radiate from them. Her heart was melting at the very sight of them. Before her eyes shone three jewels, red, clear and blue. Her heart soared, they were the…

            And she was taken again.

            Flames engulfed her. The heat was so strong that it made her hands look transparent. What place is this? She though-yelled. But there was no answer. Oh no…. Of all the f**king things to happen, 'voice' had to go off and leave me alone here. The least it could have done was to leave me with the elves… But a dark figure caught her eye, and as she began to focus her attention on it, she was reviled at the evil it represented. 

            It was Sauron. With great reluctance, she watched as he forged the ring, and with a rush of power, it became the one we all love and know: The Ruler Ring. Then the world waved and it became a battlefield. War cries and Arrows flew in the air, as all the armies of Middle-Earth were set before her eyes. The utter chaos was devastating, and the most fearsome sight of all was a huge knighted figure set atop a black horse. Soldiers crashed against Sauron like waves breaking upon the shore, yet nothing happened. And suddenly, a tussle, and the figure pulled from its saddle. In slow motion, it killed the man who'd pulled it down, and another man rushed forward and cut off its finger. And with a great roar, the figure dissipated. And the armies of Sauron were thrown into a great confusion.

            A tar-smeared guy faced her, panting from exhaustion. Behind him, stood a familiar face. Elrond! her heart leapt, even if it was only the face of the elven king. She watched and cried, as the man refused to part with the ring, and in that instant, she saw the folly of mankind. And the two walked back, she saw the hardening of Elrond's heart. And she sorrowed.

            Then things speeded up. She saw Isildur's death, the motions of the ring, and the changing of its ownership. She saw the fellowship set out, Gandolf's death…. _Are they not written in the book? It's what's gonna happen after that's important for you._ The Voice rang out, and she slowly sank into the darkness of her mind… 

            As they ring was destroyed, she saw groups of orcs and animals cry out in agony. Screeching, they were literally out of their minds. Even the goblins and leaders were in anguish. For the absence of their link with Sauron was felt most keenly and they were without aim. Yet the evil still remained, deeply encroach. 

            Then she saw herself, walking alongside a path. She stopped suddenly, as if having spotted something, and walked into the grass. As the girl bent to pick up a book, she saw a golden glow descend on her. Slowly, lines spread from it, joining her to the fellowship. And then she was taken.

            To Legolas. She saw the Orcs in one of their desperate attempts try to enter the boundaries of Rivendell. Little did they know that it was a drive in them towards the 'good' that was the main compilation towards their attempts. In a way, the evil was seeking to destroy itself together with Joari.

            And the world darkened as she slowly sank into the soothing darkness…

            "Lady Joari? It's time to rise." Araya's voice led her slowly back to reality, and the soft sunlight filtered into the room.

***~~~~~***

What do you think? Dreamy enough? Review me more about your feelings! Tell me what you want changed( if anything:)) Thanks! BTW, pple haven't ans. Should the male elf's immortality be represented in a pendent (like a gal elf) or daggers or any other thing you pple can think of! Thanks for readin~


	11. Hangover Fantasies

Hangover Fantasies 

Ugh, I feel awfully great Which wasn't really much of a surprise since the aftereffects of all that time traveling had left her feeling young and old at the same time. Even a hangover would have been preferable She splashed some water into her face. She grabbed the towel from Araya's outstretched hand and patted her face dry. 

"I don't suppose you would even consider letting me stay in bed for another 5 minutes? I really don't feel too good." She faked a swoon, but Araya wasn't that easily fooled. "No, Joari, I wouldn't even think about it. Now if you'll wait a moment, I'll tidy up and then usher you to breakfast." With that, she turned and walked to the toilet. Joari sat on the bed and sighed, feeling thoroughly mothered. It was kinda creepy cause Araya looked around her age and acted so mature, yet that was most probably due to the fact she was centuries older, yet that should be considered young among elves, and if you thought about it, that would make them the same age and then you would be back at square one…

Joari shook her head Waayyyy tooo confusing What's more, she could have sworn that Araya had known that she had come back late. It was the way she'd acted, with mild disapproval. Yet that could be due to the fact she had left the ball so abruptly, subsequently dragging Legolas along to a tavern, there must have been quite a gossip buzz about it last night But then again, did elves even gossip?

She breathed deeply and stretched, albeit a little warily. She still wasn't used to wearing dresses, and the ones here were beyond anything she would have ever even considered back at…home. She sighed, This is why I hate having free time –it forces me to think Where was she? On another planet? Was this Earth perhaps? Just another time? Or dimension? Or even worse… was she trapped in some book of classic fiction? The 'Voice' hadn't been too specific about it… But the people here are normal, more or less she leaned against a bed pole and shut her eyes, visualizing the previous evening. The sweet beer, her dagger show… she giggled wickedly at the memory of their reactions… the dancing, Trestar, and… the goodnight kiss...

Oh dear… she thought, as a knock on the door broke her reverie. Araya had just stepped out and rushed to open the door. "Aragorn!" Joari cried out, despite Araya's mortified expression, "Good morning!" Aragorn smiled, relived, and a little awed to see that she did not seem to suffer any side effects from the night before. Even he had woken up with a slight headache, and the hobbits were still lying comatose in their beds. "Good morning Lady Joari. I hope you slept well?" Joari's smile froze a second before she answered, "I slept fine. So what are you doing here?" "I came by to check on you, and perhaps escort you to breakfast, if I may?" Joari thought she was going to really swoon this time. He's so charming! She placed her hand on his proffered arm, and sparkled up at him. 

"Let's go already!"

***~~~~~***

            It had all gone well until she'd stepped into the hall. It was as if she'd put on a muffler and the voices were a lot more hushed. Yet again all eyes were on her as she and Aragorn walked into the dining hall. She should be used to this by now, especially with all the training she'd had in school…

She could hear the conversation around her build up after Aragorn had seated her in between Lady Arwen and Legolas. She couldn't help but frown. My escorts are way to famous, and practically nothing is known of me here. I wonder how scandalous it must look… she thought about the kiss, and sighed And scandalous it is…      

As soon as she had sat down, Arwen knew that she was preoccupied with her thoughts, and had chosen not to intrude. "Is something the matter with Lady Joari?" she murmured quietly to Aragorn. He shook his head, "She was perfectly fine on our way here, chattering and laughing. It was only when she'd entered the hall when her silence descend." Arwen thought about the behavior when Aragorn and Joari had been greeted with when they'd stepped in, and frowned slightly. It'll be over soon, she turned and quietly place a few slices of fruit on Joari's plate.            

Legolas had badly wanted to speak to Joari that morning, especially after the night before, but when she had stepped in so gravely he had taken his cue from Arwen and started talking with Gimli instead. But when she'd sighed, he couldn't help but turn around to see what the matter was. "Lady Joari, are you alright?"

            She looked at him, still rather preoccupied, "Legolas, don't you think I'm strange? Suddenly popping out of nowhere and almost getting you killed," she distractedly put a finger to his lips when he tried to protest. (A/N: o_O) "And I'm totally incompatible with anything artifice here. I can't handle dresses, sewing, dancing… and my mannerisms… Oh how rude I must seem most of the time! Don't you think I'm just plain weird?" Legolas was now having a clear idea of what was troubling Joari.

            "I do not think that you are strange. (A/N: Finger's off!) I think… that the Lady is something that Middle-Earth has never seen before, and she has completely enthralled everyone here. That is why they notice you." Legolas stated gently. She blinked, "You really think so?" "Yes" She thought about it for a while. "Thanks." He smiled, relieved that he had helped resolve her problem. She blinked as she slowly same to her senses, then whacked her forehead, startling everyone at the table. "I'm sooo sorry! That was like so immature! I'm sorry!" she flashed a thousand watt smile at them, "Good morning everyone!" Conversation stalled, stunned, before they returned her reply. Even Lord Elrond chuckled a little before greeting her.

            "Thanks Arwen," she said devouring the fruit. "Where's Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam?" she brightly asked Legolas, who was still rather stunned with her swift change in mood. "They're still in bed," he answered, dazed, before smiling. "It seems that they had too much to drink last night." She laughed gaily with him. Aragorn, who had heard the last sentence joined their laughter and even Arwen looked a little bemused, "Lady Joari, I must admit that I was rather impressed this morning when you were none the worst for wear. You had drank quite a fair bit yourself, yet seem unaffected." Aragorn said. Her laughter had subsided by then, "Well, let's just say I can hold my liquor. What's more, I had a little help too." But before anyone could question her cryptic answer, Elrond had stood up. 

            "It is time we left." He announced only loud enough for the table to hear. Gandolf nodded. Legolas offered his arm, and they walked out behind Aragorn and Arwen. As they walked through the hallway, Joari couldn't help but quiver a little. 

            What would the council bring?

***~~~~~***

Hey~ It's been a long time since I've updated. Haha, I know, I haven't even talked about the 'confrontation' between Legolas and Joari about the kiss. Don't be too disappointed; I'll put it in one of these chapters… So you'll just have to keep tuning in! Please review, and tell me what you think of the story so far okay? Thanks! ^_^


	12. Get Outta My Room!

Get Outta My Room! 

            Joari gasped. The council room was definitely something she had never expected.

            The décor was gorgeous and homey at the same time; giving her a somewhat used feeling, yet it still retained its splendor. The air was warmer, although not oppressive, and even the fire in the fireplace seemed more controlled. _What'd you expect? Stonewalls and a round table? Wake up darl, this is no King Arthur._ She snapped out of her admiration mood, albeit a little miffed at the mind intrusion. Do you mind? She demanded, but the voice had fallen silent. 

            To speak of the sitting, she could see that she'd better take one of the seats at the end, due to the three options she had:  A) It was out of respect for the elder elves that were coming in. B) Legolas is MIA, and assumed to be at the higher end, what with him being a prince and all. C) Just in case she needed to make a quick escape. 

            She quickly plonked down on a chair, relieved that it was the nearest to the door. Then she could pretend to be one of the servant and quietly take her leave if things got too stuffy. At most she'll ask for a toilet break or something. Yeah, the never-ending toilet break, she giggled at the remembrance. But the giggled made her realize how quiet it really was, for a gathering of so many. The table could sit around (her estimate) of 40, and most had already taken their seats, with a few still standing up. Yet she could sense an air of intrigue and expectancy. Clearly, no one had any concrete idea what this was all about. 

No one, except, maybe, her. 

The doors opened once again, and Gandolf the White, stepped through. Many of the elves bowed their heads in a gesture of respect, but she stared a moment before doing so, a little startled. I thought he'd already come in? From the corner of her eye, she could see him coming her way. Oh oh… I have a bad feeling about this Gandolf went up to her. "Child, would you rather go up front? There is another to take your seat." She looked around and saw an elf nearby. "Omigosh! I'm sorry! I really didn't know!" The elf smiled kindly at her, before taking his seat. Penitently she walked behind the wizard, and took the seat he had motioned her to. 

She was seated next to Legolas, and as soon as she sat down, she turned her huge eyes towards him, "Ahhh! I didn't know! I'd lost you guys and figured that I'll just sit anywhere! How terrible! I really didn't know…" she whispered, agitated. He looked at her for a second, before quietly laughing. He couldn't help it –she looked so comical. She was surprised that he would laugh at her, but soon realized how ridiculous she must have been and laughed along with him as well. 

Elrond looked at the two young'uns (A/N: lol) and shook his head bemusedly. When Gandolf had seated himself at his right, he called the meeting to order. "My fellow elves, many of whom I am sure are wondering at the purpose of this meeting. The ring has been destroyed, and it would seem that it is over –evil has been destroyed. Yet anyone who is wise enough would realize that this is not the case. Orcs sighting have increased, and even more foreboding news has reached us. I will now invited upon Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, to share with us his tale."

Legolas stood up and recounted the tale much the same way he had told Aragorn. Joari noted that he had left out much of their personal interactions, in fact had only mentioned her presence with him in passing and when she had thrown the dagger. When he had concluded, the hush that had descended upon the room abruptly changed into an uproar. Gandolf stood and motioned for silence. "First, we would like to thank the Lady Joari for her quick thinking that saved both their lives. I would also like to mention that I believe that she is the key to all of these incidents." The noise started up again, and even Legolas stood half-protesting. Joari shrank even further down her seat…Oh-oh… I have a feeling I know what is coming next… Again Gandolf motioned for silence, "Firstly, the orcs have never been able to penetrate the boundaries of Rivendell. Yet the incident yesterday proves that this has happened. To simple think that it is a mere coincidence with Lady Joari's arrival is an option that we cannot take. I feel that my theory is right, is that not so, Lady Joari?" Joari was completely taken unawares by his last, pointed question. She desperately tried to construct an answer, but in the end decided to lay bare whatever she could remember from the night before. Iwillstaycalm,Iwillstaycalm…

She sighed, half apologetically at Legolas, before standing up. "To begin with, Gandolf is right. I am the cause of whatever's happening, though honestly, I have no intention of doing so." She paused, waiting for the noise to die down once again. "It seems that I'm like an orc magnet, attracting them. And I think I'm supposed to destroy them too." She tried to continue, but floundered. She really had no clue about this kind of mythical business. Facts she could handle, but this? "Er, any questions?" The room was in an uproar, and she could hear people discussing how to get her out of Rivendell already. Legolas was quiet, wondering if she knew half the implications of what she had just said. Sensing her anxiety, he took her hand and held it, hoping to provide some comfort.

She'd had barely notice before someone asked, "And what are you going to do to destroy them?" Uh-uh… she felt like she was in hot soup, and unconsciously gripped Legolas' hand harder. The room slowly became quieter, and soon everyone was looking to her for an answer. Help dammit! She sent out her thoughts. Clue me along, give me some note cards, or draft me a speech! I don't care! You got me into this so get me out! Hello???? The silence around her was getting oppressive. Say something! _I'm going to take over your body for a moment_ "What the hell! You can't do that! It's a violation of my rights!" she was so distraught she didn't realize (or care) that she had spoken aloud. _I'm sorry, but I'm going to do so. Don't worry, you'll still be able to tune in._ Then she was thrust into a corner of her mind.

She felt her hand loosen it's grip, and was aware that something must have changed, evident from the alarm she felt from the elves. Only Gandolf, and perhaps Elrond, were nonplussed. "Gandolf," she felt her lips moves, her head nod and heard the words come out. Yet they were not her doing. He stood and bowed. "It is true. All that she has said is the truth" _Though I would have said it better, myself._ Oh shut up _Suit yourself._ "In order that she may complete what she has to do, she will need the three elven rings of power – The Ring of Adamant, The Ring of Fire, and The Ring of Healing. Lord Elrond," she felt her body turn to face the elf king. "Will you accept the task of helping me to gather the three guardians of the Rings?" He looked gravely at Joari, "I will undertake this task you set before me." Cree–py She would have shivered; but then again, she wasn't herself at the moment. "Gandolf," Could she detect a touch of warmth in her voice? "Search the archives of the elves. I have left your instructions there." Then she turned to address the entire room. "This is only the very tip of the beginning. It will be years before things will be set right again. Therefore my words to you are: Do not turn complacent. Heed the words of the Lady, for I will commute through her."

With that, Joari got her body back.

And collapsed. Straight into Legolas' arms.

"Lady Joari! Are you alright?" dimly, she could hear Legolas' voice against a dull roar. The hell I am she thought, as she struggled to breathe. Slowly, she gasped back to life. "I'm going to kill him!" she sputtered, furious. "What happened, Joari?" Legolas asked, not realizing he had left out the usual 'Lady'. "He/She/It just left me without warning! So I couldn't gain motor control of my muscles. If paralysis isn't bad enough, I'd somehow 'forgotten' to breath! That idiot! If I were to die now…" She was so pissed she couldn't even finish. Luckily, before she lapsed into CLC (A/N: Creative Language Cursing), she realized that the whole room was looking at her. 

Blushing under the scrutiny, she whispered to Legolas, "Hey, can I leave? Like now?" Looking at her red face, Legolas could barely suppress his laughter. He stood up and announced, "The Lady is feeling somewhat weakened after what has just happened, and she requests for leave. Lord Elrond, if I may?" Elrond inclined his head in affirmative. 

Before Joari could protest, Legolas had lifted her up and was carrying her out of the ornate doors. Instinctively, she grabbed onto the elf prince, "Put me down Legolas'! I can walk… I think." But Legolas just went on, only pausing to send one of the serving elves ahead of them, until they reached her room. Araya opened the door for them, and Legolas laid her on the bed. Araya took of her shoes whilst Legolas rinsed a towel in the basin of warm water near the bed. "Really, I don't need this," she protested, as Legolas patted her forehead. But as she attempted to sit up, Araya, who had finished the shoes, took the cloth from Legolas and sternly pushed her down. "Joari, you **will** rest. I'll not hear of anything else, you hear me?" she barreled. Meekly, Joari submitted to her administrations. 

To put it bluntly, Legolas was astonished. His astonishment changed into amusement, and in the end, he couldn't control it; he just started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" She asked, with a stab of fear for his sanity. "You," he chuckled. "I can't believe how instantly and drastically your mood and manner can change." She scowled, "Well I'm going to get real mad unless you get outta this room! Now!" Legolas quickly ducked out, his laughter subsiding.

But as Joari fell asleep, Araya couldn't help but hear her mumble, "But I'll forgive you anyway."

***~~~~~***

Well, it's another chap done. Hope you guys like it… Review please. Lol, anyone realize that in the room, Joari would have been the 'baby' of the council? Hehe…


	13. To Hug an Elf

To Hug an Elf 

As usual, when Joari woke up, it was already night. Or should I say midnight? She stared up, her mind totally blank. So wassup? she deliberately used slang, hoping to annoy the 'voice in her head'. _Gandolf and Elrond have ensured that you'll be sticking around, and that you'll be receiving some form of protection –Not only physical, but for your identity as well._ It was obvious that her little payback had fallen flat. _Oh, they'll be curious as to how much time they'll have. Tell them five. Five what? Years of course. Haven't you been listening? _Hey! That was uncalled for! Speaking of which, couldn't you have given just a little warning before showing yourself outta my bod? I could've died!The gave a dry chuckle voice_, You won't be dying that easily. Don't worry, it won't happen for some time. _What do you mean? She demanded, apprehensive. I hate it when you go cryptic _Well, I just won't be around you for a while. I won't be needed. _But…_ So till next time, au revior. _

"Whatever," she said, frustrated. "I'm starved."

***~~~~~~****

            She quietly went out of her room, treading lightly so that her footfalls would not be heard. Lemme see if I can remember how to get to the kitchen… In no time, she  was stranded in one of the hallways.         

Damn, but she couldn't blame herself. Afterall, she'd never really explored the place all by herself, and tempting as the thought may be to do so now, her stomach was growling for other plans to be made. There was no help for it: she had to retrace her steps and seek assistance. Fast. When she had done so, she was standing outside Legolas' door. Maybe I should try Gimli, she thought. Pragmatically, she ruled out Aragorn or Arwen to go to for help, should they be busy. (A/N: Night activities… normal to her mind) and went for the elven prince. But what if he was *busy* as well? She thought about the beautiful maidens at the ball, before shaking her head. Nope, I must have faith in the impossible virtues of the elf people, like keeping stuff like _that _for after marriage/engagement/etc. Holding that thought, she went in.

            Now we may not have been surprised by that. Joari was definitely not surprised by that. But Legolas had the shock of his life when he heard her step beside the bed. He instantly grabbed a dagger from under his pillow and turned to face his enemy… or should we say, Joari. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly the welcome she expected, then again what can one expect at the wee hours of morn? She froze, waiting for him to recognize her. As soon as he did, he immediately sheathed the dagger. "Hey there James Bond, I was just hoping to go out for a midnight snack with you. You can bring the dagger along if you want, to cut the cheese or something," she said, gaving a small laugh. 

Legolas was in conflict. He didn't know whether he should A) be horrified at the fact he'd almost attacked a lady. B) be horrified at the fact he'd almost attacked Joari C) be scandalized that she was in his room again. Or the infamous D) be GLAD that she was with him again. It didn't take long for him to choose. 

"I would be glad to join you, Lady Joari. But why did you call me 'James Bond'?" "Oh, he's this spy in my world that sleeps with a gun under his pillow. Can we go now? I'm hungggggrrrrrryyyyy." She whined like a little kid, eliciting a smile. "Let me change, then we can go." "Change? What's wrong with you now?" Joari thought he looked alright. Hell, she thought everything looked alright. Afterall, a dress was a dress and a tunic a tunic right?

Evidently not.

"It's alright Legolas, you don't have to change." It may have been alright with her, but Legolas knew he had an appearance to keep. Even saving Middle Earth didn't give the Prince of Mirkwood the license to dress down in public. Especially in the presence of a female. But how was he going to explain that to the impatient lass in front of him? Simple. Don't. "I'm going to change. Now." And with that, he took a step towards the wardrobe with the motion of taking off his top. 

Joari didn't know whether she should go "EEEEeeee" from embarrassment like some… well, typical female of Middle Earth, (well, in Rome, do as the Romans do right?) or whether she should go "AAArrrggg" from, well a frustrated tummy and just being herself. Whichever, she made a fast getaway through the doors. Leaning against a wall, she sat down and proceeded to stone till Legolas finally appeared. 

After Joari had demolished the food that Legolas had found for her at the kitchen, the both of them just… basically, said nothing. She suddenly reached forward and hugged him. Not for any particular reason, it was just a notion that entered her mind. How huggable was Legolas? After regaining his balance, (A/N: don't you feel off balanced sometimes when a person suddenly hugs you?), Legolas hugged her back too, his cheeks just on the verge of blushing. The hug was warm, nice, and they fitted each other perfectly. It didn't last more than 5 seconds. "Wanna talk?" Joari asked. "Sure." "Let's go back to your room then." She stood up, like it was all decided. Legolas felt a little off, but there was nothing wrong with what she suggested, and he didn't really feel inclined to resist.

Joari was somewhat in a slumber party mood, so straight away she headed for the bed with the intention of bouncing on it. It didn't take long for her to realize that to do so in a dress with a guy in the room would equal to awkwardness on both their parts. So she reined herself in, and contented herself to settle on it comfortably. Legolas joined her in a moment, and they sat, propped on pillows, on the bed. "So what's next? What can I do?" Joari asked. Legolas thought for a while. "You could learn skills that you're interested in, like sewing, cooking if you like. You could ask Araya," He grinned, thinking about earlier. "Hmph. Stop grinning about that. I still can't see what's so funny about it. Sewing?" she grimaced, "I don't think so. I've done poetry. What I'm interested in is using the bow and arrows, swordsmanship, kinda things. Also, I think I'll go and find out more about the lore stuff… you know, the thing that Trester is in? Maybe we could study together!"  She leaned back again, not noticing Legolas tight smile at her mention of Trester. "What about you, Legolas? Do you have anything on? Then maybe you could be my tutor! Won't that be great?" "I'll do my best. But I'm afraid I'll have to stop at the wedding." "Huh? Why?"

"I'll be going back to Mirkwood."

"I see." Like, what was I expecting? He isn't a prince for nothing! Duh! She leaned a little on his shoulder, and yet again, there was nothing. But it was the comfortable silence of two people enjoying each other's presence, so it wasn't bad. Then Joari got up. "I guess I'd better go. Don't want you and me both to have dark circles under our eyes." Before he could react, she was already at the door. "So I guess I'll be seeing you later." She said, waving, before going out. Legolas felt a little empty when she left, but fell asleep a few minutes later, taking her advice. When Joari got back, she took out her backpack and dug around, before taking out a black notebook.  Turning to a page she wrote:

How huggable is Legolas?  
            Ans: VERY.

Grinning, she closed the book and put it back in her pack, before snuggling up in bed, and abandoning her mind to whatever may come. 

***~~~~~***

As usual, Read and Review please :D is it good bad or confused????? Manz, did this while study for Chinese test. :S hmmm… something just occurred to me… do you think that elves, instead of sleeping, stone instead thus elves are known for sleeping with their eyes open???


	14. Appearances can be deceiving

**Appearances can be Deceiving  **

Waking up was a terrible ordeal. First, Araya seemed to have disappeared (A/N: Actually, _someone_ told her not to wake Joari up) and as a result she woke up only when bright sun started stabbing her eyes. Her brain felt tight, her mouth dry, and she really had no clue what she could expect today. Then she faced the worst problem yet: What on earth was she going to wear??? After a little searching and slamming, she managed to find her wardrobe. 

            "Wow… great, just great. Never thought I'll complain of having too many clothes to choose from." It was filled with… dresses. From what she could see, LOTS of dresses. It looked like the perfect hunting ground for the extinction of pants.  "OoOoOohhhh no!" It would take her forever just to choose a dress that she could be caught dead in. One way would be to close her eyes and just reach in for a dress, but all she got was some pinkish gossamer-ish dress that would be the ultimum of feminity. She looked around for some dark colored dresses, but there didn't seem to be any (A/N: Did I mention she'd opened the spring/summer wardrobe? ^_^) "AARRRGGGHHH!!!!" There was nothing to it. If she was going to have to go into her 'helpless female mode' she might as well do it to the extreme. 

            She looked at the pink creation again. "Looks like I'll have to give those elves a run for their money. At least this doesn't have flowers stamped all over…" She tried it on and was relieved that it wasn't as transparent as it seemed to be. She got out her small make-up kit in her bag and painstakingly lightly applied the dark blues. It was tough just making sure that they were light, not to mention having to make them look natural as well. For once, she wished she usually wore normal or at least light colored make-up. Vivid greens, oranges, reds, purples and blues didn't really fit into her new surroundings.

After she was done, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and pondered what she could about her hair. Leaving it down would make her look even plainer, yet spiking and pinning it was totally out of the question.

            In any case, that was how Araya found her, staring at the mirror, when she came. "Joari! What's the matter?" Araya asked as she moved across the room. "Er, Urm, Eck, ah…. Morning Araya." Joari didn't expect her and she wasn't sure how she looked in the dress and the stuttering and blushing and trying to keep her image were beginning to tell. She grinned a small, lopsided grin. "Heh, Araya, I was wondering… er… could you…er…domyhairforme???" She was about to freak. That was about the dumbest request that she's ever made, and she was beginning to doubt her sanity. 

            But Araya didn't look the least perturbed. She didn't even ask for a reason why Joari was 'dressing up' for once. Instead, she started to scrutinize the poor girl. Then she left the room. Joari folded her arms on the dresser and began to mock sob, careful not to ruin her make-up. Oh, the humiliation! 

            Meanwhile, Araya was walking down the hallway, heading towards the gardens. "I wonder why she's dressing like that today?" she voiced out the question she did not ask earlier, knowing that it would most likely push Joari to the edge and back to wearing her usual clothes. It was a surprising to note how sweet she looked, albeit that the she'd somehow managed to shade the area above her eyes blue, something that she's never seen before. But it enhanced her sapphire eyes, and made a delightful contrast with the pink dress. But what could be the reason behind all this? Joari had such a fiery spirit, so it was not likely that she'd been told to, and she's done so out of her own choice. But what _was_ it? Then Araya remember a certain blonde prince. OH…! 

***~~~~~***

            That was the furthest reason from Joari's mind when she began to rationalize her actions. In the end, she concluded that insanity and just her new surroundings had finally gotten to her. Whatever. I wear what I please. No one has a word in it but me anyhow She'd finally managed to calm herself until Araya came back. In her hands was a small bunch of baby's breathe. Joari sweatdropped. Flowers!!!??? "I got these. We could braid them into your hair." Araya stated as she started working on Joari's hair. She picked up the blue strands and used them for braiding. The ending effect was great, and even Joari couldn't protest. Though it felt freaky having flowers in her hair, it looked really good, so there was nothing to say against it. "Thanks Araya. So what's been up so far?" Araya petted a stray strand into place. "Well, the palace is bustling about getting ready to leave." "To leave!? Why?" Araya looked at her, surprised. "Didn't you hear? The wedding of King Aragorn and Lady Arwen will take place in Gondor." "Oh." She remembered her conversation with Legolas. Looks like I won't be learning anything from you… 

            "Gondor… hmmm…" Suddenly, she was struck by a thought. "How am I gonna get there?" Araya looked at her, puzzled. "Why, by following everyone going there! Is there any other way which you to take?" Looks like she doesn't know… but she wasn't gonna waste time explaining something she already didn't like, "Nevermind," she started for the door, "Do you have any idea where I can find either Lord Elrond/Gandolf/Legolas???" Since she received no reply, she decided to ask for directions. To hell whether or not they're busy packing!

***~~~~~***

After about an hour of banging into highly distracted and, if possible, unaccommodating elves, she finally ushered herself into the library. Afterall all this time, they'd better be in there the three occupants blinked, trying to recognize her. She rolled her eyes Do I really look _that_ different? "Hello? Gentlemen? It's me, Joari." Legolas approached her, "Is there anything wrong, Lady Joari?" She gave him her I-just-got-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-bed look. "No, nothing at all, except that coming here has brought back unpleasant memories of elbowing through crowds on a Christmas eve shopping spree." Noting the blank looks that they were giving her, she sighed. It's no wonder I can never stay mad here. 

"Sorry, just a joke." She said, and started to laugh. The others laughed as well, though rather uncertainly. "But I came here to ask: Can I go for Arwen's and Aragorn's wedding?" Elrond was surprised, "Of course, my lady. What made you doubt so." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing. I would've gone anyway if you didn't let me. But what I really wanna know is, how am I going to get there?" Gandolf was perplexed, "What exactly do you mean child?" Elrond and Legolas got the picture, and realization was flooding their faces, but she elaborated a little further for the white wizard. "Like, you know, won't it be a little dangerous? And I'm not speaking for myself only." Then Gandolf got it.

She held up her hands. "Okay, before we go panic-zone, I have a little proposal. What about I just go ahead by myself first? That way, all of you would be safe." Elrond shook his head, "And how will you protect yourself?" she grinned, "don't worry, I'm not as helpless as I look. Anyway, I've got a good authority on the fact that I won't be kicking the bucket anytime soon." She let them think about that, smug that none could contest that. "Ok, that's fine then," Elrond and Gandolf looked in surprise at the blonde prince. "BUT I'll just like to know: Do _you_ know how to get there?" Elrond and Gandolf both relaxed visibly, and they waited to see how she'd respond to _that._

Joari was stumped. After a LONG pause, she conceded defeat, "No. I don't" but she wasn't going down that easily, "I'll just bring a map along. Surely you could spare me one?" she looked pleadingly at Elrond, who shook his head firmly, "Not if you're alone." She looked at all their unyielding expressions with her puppy dog appeal factor at 'max'. Though it was EXTREMELY hard, the three men managed to hold strong. "ARG! You people have hearts of stone! You're supposed to be sympathetic!" she still didn't get a response, "Ok, fine, so what do you suggest then?" Legolas smiled innocently (A/N: !!![heart attack]), "Why, that you have an escort of course." 

"WHAT!?" Joari sweatdropped. Does he even know what he's just suggested?

***~~~~~***

Hehe, if you still dun get it, he's thinking of an escort as more of a protector whereas she's picturing it as more of *something* else. :D email/ review if you still have no idea, you innocent pple :S oh, ya, this was written so that I won't be executed tmr morning. :D Chao till next time… REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Unforgettable You

Unforgettable You 

"…but I don't need anyone in the first place. I'm fine on my own,"

            "You'll need someone to lead they way and just be there is case anything happens." "If anything were to happen Legolas, it would need take then just one person to fight for me. It'll be a wastage of our lives." Legolas shrugged, "Then we'll have to bring others along Joari. Others that can fight and look out for your safety." "Just hold your breathe a minute Legolas, since when was there a 'we'? Aren't there already supposed to be people around to 'take care' of me? Like, people whom I can ditch easily?

            "Lady Joari, don't even think about it. You'll find that elves are not fools should you try anyway," Gandalf called out, rather amused at the tirade between the two. Watching them had been the most entertaining half-an-hour he'd had all day. "Wha–?" oh damn, don't tell me he can read my thoughts? "What are you talking about Gandalf? I'll never believe that elves are fools after I've come here." He chuckled, "Well, then you wouldn't even consider running away from them would you?" Legolas looked at her astonished expression, and started laughing. "Hey! Don't you know that its rude to blurt out what others are thinking!?" She was ready to launch into another squabble when Elrond exasperatedly stepped in. "It is decided then, Lady Joari, that you feel greater safety in numbers? Then by all means, you will leave as soon as you want, else you will never get there." Joari recognized the subtle threat when she heard one, and since she didn't know exactly where she stood with the elf king, quickly decided not to push her luck. She was pissed, but there was nothing she could do about it.

            She smiled sweetly. "Well, then, I must take my leave. I would like to leave at dawn tomorrow. If you want to send people along with me, I suggest to tell them to start packing now," she executed a graceful curtsy, "So Legolas, you joining me or not?" Turning on her heels, she walked out of the room. Legolas looked to Elrond, who nodded his consent. When the blonde archer had left, the two went back to their seats, "What tells me that Legolas has left himself into something much more then he can chew?" The wizard leisurely lit his pipe, as Elrond shrugged, "He's is well equipped to handle her, spirited as she is. I must admit though, it is interesting that anyone, more so a human girl, would oppose me as much as she did. Not even Arwen would display her displeasure if she had anything to be unhappy about. But now the question is: Who would I send?"

            Smoking his pipe, Gandalf's eyes crinkled into a smile, "Why, the fellowship of course."

            Elrond thought for a moment, before calling for a messenger. "Pass a message to the members of the fellowship, as well as my daughter and Lady Joari. Tell them they are to start packing for the wedding, and that they are to meet in this library at dinnertime. Tell the kitchen that our dinners will be served here."

***~~~~~***

Joari walked on, knowing that Legolas would follow. But the fast-flowing movement of the elves was disorientating her, and before she knew it, she was, yup, lost again. I hate this! it happened every time. She would continually get lost in a new place until she memorized it like a map, yet with her already lousy sense of direction, that didn't help when she got disorientated. She had no choice. She stopped until Legolas had caught up. "Okay, I need help now." He paused, "Are you angry at me?" she pouted, "I was. But I couldn't stay mad at you for along time. Anyway, I need you to guide me around don't I? BUT!" she became mock-serious, "you need to be punished." Legolas smiled, god, he is SO gorgeous "and how what would you propose to be my punishment, lady?" "you deserve… to be hugged to death!" she turned and squeezed him as hard as she could. Legolas would have laughed if the air wasn't like, forced from his lungs. (A/N: Nooo!!! Don't kill Legolas, Joari! He isn't copyrighted to me!) She released her grip, (A/N: Good Girl!) "there, just try to be a smart alex again and you'll be in far more trouble than this, you hear me, Legolas?" she looked up, and blushed to see Legolas looking tenderly at her. "Eck," she untangled herself from him.

"Now we can get going." "where to?" "Well, I– " Just then, an elf came up to them, bowing, he said, "Prince Legolas, Lady Joari. Lord Elrond asks that you begin packing for the wedding, and requests that you go to the library for dinner tonight." Joari rolled her eyes, " He 'asks' and 'requests' eh? I guess that means I can refuse to go can't I?" The messenger looked horrified, but Legolas cut-in, "Tell Lord Elrond that we've received his message, and that we'll be there. Thank-you," the flabbergasted messenger quickly bowed, before running from the scene. "You shouldn't have done that," Legolas lightly admonished her, "I'll keep that in mind the next time it happens k? Most likely I'll be meeting the people who are coming along tonight. Damn. He really managed to get people at such short notice?", she became silent, thinking about something.

"Legolas, can you hail me a messenger? Someone to help me pass a message?" With little difficulty, Legolas managed to engage the service of a runner. "Tell, er, lore-apprentice Trester that Joari would like to meet him tonight at the library for dinner. Hint that he would like to start packing his bags for the wedding as well." "Is there all, milady?" " That's about it. I'm Joari by the way, describe me if he asks." 

"Why did you say that?" "Huh? You mean the last bit? Just in case he's forgotten me of course." She looked down at herself, "Though its unlikely that he'll recognize me in this clothing now." "Lady Joari, no one can forget who you are," she shrugged and turned away, hiding the blush on her cheeks. Yeah, sometimes I wish they would forget though 

***~~~~~***

            Somehow, they'd managed to reach her door without more delay. At her insistence, he left to pack, and at Araya's insistence that _she_ pack for her, Joari was left with nothing to do until dinner. Going out again would mean getting lost, adding one more headache today. "Araya, are you free for dinner tonight?" "Why?" "I was wondering if you could join me for dinner tonight." "I would be glad to, now go get some rest. We've only got an hour or so then." The extra sleep in the morning had warped her biological clock, and the last time she felt like doing was sleeping. So she went out and sat on the railing. There was a slight breeze that made the temperature bearable, and she sat, leaning against the wall, watching a bunch of elf children playing. It was quite troubling to think that the youngest there would be at least twice her age. That was one thing about the elves she couldn't get over, the fact that they were immortal. They are so perfect, it gets a little lonely just looking up to them she let her mind wonder, Like look at Legolas and Araya. They're thousands of years old, yet they still look so youthful

            Time passed quickly, and before she knew it, Araya was at her side. "Joari, we'd better get ready for the dinner. We should leave soon," Joari blinked herself outta her trance. "Araya, what's being an elf like? To watch everything wither away and die?" she couldn't help being so blunt; when she was dazed, things like that happened. "Joari, it is hard to watch the passing of many things" Hmmm, that was what Legolas said too "But there are many things to live for; to live for the people you love and the people that love you. There's always joy in that Joari was on an alert now, "Araya! Are you in love with someone? Like, are you in a BGR?" Araya looked at her, puzzled, "BGR? No, but I am married." Joari couldn't believe her ears, "You!? No offense or anything, but how old are you?" Araya smiled at Joari's shocked response, "I am a little over 200 years old Joari." "200 years… isn't that kinda young for you to get married?" "Not at all, the usual age is around 100 actually." "100!" Then what about Legolas? Isn't he like thousands of years old? Does that mean he's gotten married already?

            "Elves marry for love Joari, that's what keeps for eternity." A knock on the door sounded before she could say anything. Array smiled, "Looks like we are expected already. You look lovely as you are Joari, so let's go." Joari nodded, and as it was a little chilly, grabbed a sweater as she stepped out. 

            "Hey Legolas. I'm bring Araya along tonight." Araya looked between the couple, and shook her head, "No Joari, I best be going." Joari motioned as if to protest, but to Legolas' surprise, she didn't. "Okay then, see you." She waved as Araya walked towards to opposite direction. "What's wrong? I thought that you would surely persuade her to come." Joari replied a little sourly, "Ya, I was intending to. But I just found out something that's made me think twice. I refuse to let her come along now because she's married. It would just be too sad if anything did happen along the way, I love her too much for anything to happen." "I see," they walked, their footsteps lightly thudding against the ground. "Are you married Legolas?" 

            "No," Legolas shook his head. "Hey Legolas! Over here!" Someone called from behind. They turned to see the hobbit foursome behind them, together with Gimli. They caught up with the couple, "Why lady Joari, I didn't recognize you. If didn't know better, I would say that you were an elf." Gimli remarked. She smiled sweetly, coating her words with icing, "The same with you, dwarf. Why I'd almost mistaken you for one of our fine hobbit friends here," Gimli looked like he was going to explode on her remark, but couldn't when she said, "But I guess that's a compliment isn't it? Hobbits are such nice folks!" he swallowed, counted to ten in elvin (Anger management: Courtesy of Legolas), and having gotten stuck at four, decided to let the matter go. He gruffly agreed, more to appease Legolas who was beginning to look worried. But what he wasn't prepared for was Joari suddenly hugging him in a death grip, "Oh Gimli! You're so fun to tease! It's moments like these I live for!" she let go and started laughing in the most unladylike manner. Gimli blinked, then joined her in laughter, "Anytime, Lady, anytime at all." Merry and Pippin as usual had no clue about what was going on, and started clamoring, "Hey! Why are you laughing?" Frodo was just silent, but smiling as well, while Sam was muttering, "Gone of their rockers straight I tell you, can't make no sense out of it."

            When they'd all calmed down, Joari realized that Legolas was gone. "Hey, where did Legolas go?"

***~~~~~***

-Quotable Quote-

"Love is perhaps the only glimpse   
we are permitted of eternity."

-Helen Hayes 

That's another chapter done. So what does everyone think? Review! (hmph, to those _people_ who hound me to update, please review as well! =P you know who you are! *ahem*socks*ahem* but to the reat, you've been terrific so far! Yeah!!! Thanks everyone!!! R&R!


	16. When a damsel escapes

**When a damsel escapes…**

Knowing that Joari was safe with the others around (A/N: i.e. she wouldn't get lost going to the library), Legolas decided to go ahead and check on something. He'd already guessed at the fellowship would most likely form the 'escorts' that would go with Joari, but earlier, when she'd talked about Araya, the word "married" clicked something in his mind.

            What about Aragorn?

            Would he be going to? Legolas shook his head, but he couldn't get rid of the notion. There was only one-way to check: Go ahead and see. 

            He pushed opened the twin doors of the library. "Aragorn?" "Quel undome mellonamin, Where are the others?" 

            So he was coming.

            Legolas' smile barely concealed what he was thinking. 

            Let's just say it was non-too-pleasant.

***~~~~~***

            Aragorn calmly waited as Legolas approached him. He knew very well what the blonde prince was going to say. "Why are you coming?" he hissed, whilst smiling at Elrond. "I can't really explain now Legolas. Besides, Arwen's coming along too." "Lady Arwen!?" Legolas stood up and caught Elrond's attention. "Excuse us my Lord, but I would like to have a word with Aragorn."  He glared daggers at his rugged friend, leaving the ranger no choice but to follow the incensed elf. 

            "Are you a fool Estel? You are to be married with lady Arwen, so why put yourself in unnecessary danger?" Aragorn had already prepared his answer. "Are you doubting my ability to protect Arwen and Lady Joari because I'm to be married? Have I lived through the dangers of the quest only to come back and find myself restricted?" he had a half-smile upon his face, but Legolas only shook his head. "It's not that Aragorn. It's that you're taking the chance, no matter how slim, of endangering you and your bride." Aragorn shook his head, his smile fading. "Arwen, and undoubtly Lady Joari, is able to take care of herself, should it come to that. But!" he held up his hand as Legolas moved to protest, " Think of the benefits. We would be able to spend more time together, and Gondor would be able to welcome her king as he prepares for the rest of the guests to come. And- " Legolas was softening, he could feel it. They hadn't gone through hell and back for nothing. He grinned, "I get to watch over you and Joari and make sure nothing happens too!" Aragorn laughed, and as he did, he could have sworn that there was the faintest hint of a blush on the prince's cheeks. Legolas still didn't want Aragorn to come along, but there was nothing he could do. Clearly, he was set on going. There was nothing for it but to laugh along. 

            A dark head popped through the door, "HELLO!? Is Legolas here by any chance???" 

            Aragorn turned to the prince. "Looks like the Lady has arrived. Let's go back."

***~~~~~***

            "Why did you go off?" Joari was coldly addressed the elf prince. Although she inside she was weeping with relief, she wasn't about to let the prince off so easily. "Do you know how freaked I was???" Damnit, why should I care? She tossed her hands up in the air before Legolas could say anything. "Forget it. I'm just PMS right now. And don't ask what that means!" She stalked away to Elrond, but one thought was ringing in her head. 

            Do I love Legolas?

            Across the room, Gandalf choked, and eyes twinkling, turned towards the girl. As she regarded his thoughtful expression, she started when Elrond announced, "Since we have all gathered, let us commence eating." She aimed her thought at the wizard, What the hell! Do I have to censor my thoughts now for you Gandalf? She made her way to Arwen, and contented herself to sit between her and Frodo.

            Now Frodo. There's a character she couldn't make out. Sure, he was the heart of all of this, but where did he stand? Damn, I'm confusing myself. She proceeded to concentrate hard on eating the cutlet of meat in front of her. "This is tasty," she remarked to Arwen. "Indeed. There won't be such fare till we reach Gondor." "That's true… Wait, did you just say 'we'!? Are you coming along too?" Arwen graciously smiled, "Yes, I will be coming along with you. We can keep each other company throughout the journey. It can get a little lonely if you were only in the company of men." I don't do 'lonely' Joari shook her head, "No, really you shouldn't. In fact, neither you nor Aragorn should be coming along."

            She reached over and tapped on Aragorn, "Hey Aragorn. Why are you and Arwen coming along? What if she gets hurt?" Aragorn smiled at Joari, and suddenly, she felt very much like a child that an adult was being forced to indulge. "Arwen will not get hurt Joari." "But still- " Before she could get further, a voice rang out, "Why Joari, are you afraid you can't protect her?"

            "What!?" she glared at Trester, who was standing cockily at the door. "Why are you late, Trester?" "Don't change the subject Joari. Besides, you didn't mention the time I was to meet you." He turned to Elrond and bowed, "Your majesty." Elrond nodded back, "Welcome, Trester. What brings you here?" the elf smile easily, "To offer my services in escorting the lady to the city of Gondor, Heruamin." If there were any reasons to refuse him, Elrond could think of none. "Your offer is accepted Trester. Do join us." "Thank you my lord. If I may, I would wish to sit next to the lady in question," 

            Elrond was too startled at the request to say anything. Taking his silence for consent, Trester went to Joari. Frodo courteously made a space for him, and a plate of food was set out in front of him. "Hmph. I can protect anyone I want to." She grumbled at him. He smiled back, "I see. I guess we're all coming along to put that ability to test then." she rolled her eyes, "honestly. you should behave more like an elf you know." "You won't believe how many times i've been told to do that." "Oh i believe all right." 

            The evening rolled on, with talks about charting the course, and planning the provisions. She paid close attention to what was being said, but soon, found herself day-dreaming about her life on Earth. Strange. Why the hell would i day-dream about EARTH when i'm here?" but a little voice whispered deep in her mind: Because you know you're never going back. 

***~~~~~***

**Time: 2 am**

            "Goddamnit. I hate waking up so early. My internal clock is _so_ screwed now." she cursed silently under her breath. She quickly went to her backpack and emptied it quietly. She checked through, making sure that nothing was left out. "Alright. Everything should be in order." She's packed her most of the cosmetics with the main bulk of luggage that would arrive later, so all that was left was her Discman, and the dagger and suit she had borrowed from Legolas. She removed her original clothes from the pack and proceeded to change. "Goodbye sissy-assed dresses!" she drawled, putting on the choker and wristbands to complete the look. The stage has been set. Now, for food. 

            She crept off and bed, and opened the door. Luckily, the moonlight flooded the corridor, making it more or less lit. She walked stealthily to the kitchen. From the talk last night, she knew that was were the food supplies for the journey would be kept. I wonder what Lembus is? Hope it's nice to eat though... she thought, entering the kitchen. As she opened the bag, she felt something. Quickly, she spied a hand coming toward her from the corner of her eye. She used her left hand to block it, and was about to strike with her right hand when another right hand clasped over her mouth. Damnit! i was careless! She struggled as the person pinned her to his body, and dragged her backwards till settling her on a bench. She wasn't an idiot. She knew who her attacker was. She slackened, "mmay ai mmun mouut!" (A/N: okay, I won't shout!) When the hand was removed, she just lay back and breathed in deeply. 

            "Alright Legolas' besides for the pleasure of suffocating me, why are you here?" "I am sorry if I startled you, but shouldn't I be the one asking the latter question? Afterall, it was the voice of someone saying, what was it? Yes, "sissy-assed dresses" that led me to you. Now I wonder how can that be?" Why do i have a feeling I've just pissed him off? "I was hungry. So I came down to the kitchen." "Lame, Joari, _lame_." Out of the shadow, Trester appeared. "You too? Oh shit." How on earth am I going to get out of this "I know why you're really here, Joari. You were being a little _too_ interested in what was being said last night, and I'd noticed that one of the maps was missing when we left. I'm sure that the prince must have figured it out too, my dear lady. You are attempting to run off to Gondor all by yourself aren't you?" Looks like I need a plan B. Now. 

            "What about if you too came along with me? Then no one would worry right?" She saw, without looking, Legolas hesitate. "I mean," she was thinking on her feet now, "I would simply hate it if Aragorn and Arwen were to caught up in something so dangerous." she said, gently, her voice dripping with persuasion. Trester almost smiled. He knew who those words were directed to. Man, I'd hate to be in that position. There's no refusing her, he thought, it's as good as done that we'll be doing what she proposes.

            The next morning, 3 horses were discovered missing from the stable.

***~~~~~***

So how? Haha, review… the impromptu holidays are almost over, yet I only felt like writing towards the end. Dunno why. Must be all the homework. Homework is a good stimulator!!! R&R!!!! choaz till next time…

  
  



End file.
